Mein gigolo
by ATMD
Summary: Tener una patetica vida aburrida durante los 30 años te hace pensar en que tu vida necesita algo de diversion, pero si la diversion promete no tener nada de compromisos y dejarte ver los angeles.Cualquiera dudaria. AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no a su cradora Peach-Pit**

* * *

><p><em>Advertencias: Lemmon desde el primer cap y si se puede hasta el ultimo (es mi reto), vocabulario un poco grosero (dejare salir todas las maldiciones qaue siempre he querido decir yays) y diria para no menores de edad pero admitamoslo si su creadora no es mayor de edad no tiene derecho decir nada haha. MA<em>

_Mein Gigolo_

_Prologo_

Monótona, esa era mi vida, patética y sola. Esa soy yo. Amu Hinamori con 30 años de edad sin ningún novio (mas que el de los 15 con quien solo me bese) y nada de sexo. Porque pienso eso, bien porque estoy en la boda de mi mejor amiga Utau y estoy sentada viendo como todo mundo tiene pareja y en cambio la pobre de Hinamori Amu, osea yo, esta sentada pidiendo mas sake en forma de tubo para que no se me suba mas de la cuenta. El mesero no es sexy a lo cual descarto en pedirle a que me saque a bailar, el unico chavo soltero ya se fue con una tipa parecida a Pamela Anderson; por supuesto mas operada que sabrina, y yo aqui viendo como todo mundo baila. Malditas sean las bodas, me largaría pero Utau no me lo perdonaría.

Agarre mi celular y me puse a escribir en donde la aplicación venia notas, de repente escuche una voz y me encontre a Yaya

-Amu-chi que aburrida eres, en ves de estar bailando estas aqui sentada-indico ella

-entonces ven a molestarme cuando realmente veas aqui aun tipo soltero que valga la pena y reconsiderare en quedarme sentada Yaya-dije

-pero si hay muchos-dijo ella

-ufff claro veo demasiados que no tengo de donde elegir-ironize

-bien lo admito no hay nadie, pero deberías de bailar, si quieres le digo a Kairi que baile contigo-dijo Yaya

-Yaya en serio creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, digo demasiado amor sabes que no es lo mio, ademas estoy cansada pero aprecio el detalle-dije sincera

-buuu Amu-chi, pero en fin tengo que decirte una noticia-dijo Yaya emocionada

-tu diras-dije y le hice la mano en señal de que siguiera mientras tomaba un trago largo

-me voy a casar con Kairi el otro año-avente todo el liquido de nuevo al vaso

-¿QUEEE?-grite

-que me caso el otro año-dijo demasiado feliz

Me quede calllada solo por unos segundo mientras analizaba la informacion que pasaba por mi cerebro

-felicidades Yaya!-grite emocionada y la abraze

-amu-chi gracias-dijo tambien gritando

Una vez Yaya se fue me quede pensando, Yaya y yo eramos las ultimas solteras a lo que significa otra ves mi madre iba a empezar con su discurso que si tenia novio, y demonios ¿como fregados decirle a tu mama que eres soltera porque aun esperas al principe azul? bien no esperaba a un principe azul pero si a un buen tipo, no queria ser como mi jefa que ya iba por su sexto esposo, pero a como iba mi mama dudaba si era lesbiana, cosa que no. Es mas creo una lesbiana tenia mas parejas que yo.

Fue entonces que despues de despedirme de mis amigos durante por media hora llegue a mi casa, y como buena patetica y aburrida borracha agarre una botella de brandy y grite al aire. "por esta estupida aburrida vida de soltera, salud"

Si saber claramente en lo que por culpa de alcohol y una vida aburrida puede ocasionarme despues. Y la primera recomendancion es una: nunca tengas un computador a tu lado una vez estes borracho nunca sabes las cosas o los contratos que puedes firmar ¿no es asi, Ikuto?

_¿Fin?_

_Si ustedes le dan una oportunidad creo que no..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no a su cradora Peach-Pit**

**_Advertencias: Lemmon desde el primer cap y si se puede hasta el ultimo (es mi reto), vocabulario un poco grosero (dejare salir todas las maldiciones que siempre he querido decir yays) y diria para mayores de edad pero admitamoslo si su creadora no es mayor de edad no tiene derecho decir nada haha. MA_**

* * *

><p><em>"Creo que el sexo es una de las cosas más bonitas, naturales y gratificantes que el dinero puede comprar." <em>  
><em>Tom Clancy<em>

**Mein Gigolo**

**Cap.1 Trabajos Ilicitos...placer seguro **

Prejuicios de la vida, si eres soltera es normal que tengas gatos, bien no tengo gatos ¿el motivo? tengo un pez. Si amaba a mi pez, para saber lo suficiente que un gato se comería a mi mejor amigo de hace 3 años. Ademas mi adorado pez le daba de comer una vez al día y le cambiaba el agua 1 vez al mes. Así que con mi vida de editora; el cual consistía en corregir y volver a escribir no se daba para lujos de tener un gato. Otro de los prejuicios de la vida, llegar virgen al altar, bien yo crecí con esa idea pero hasta ahora a mis 30 años sigo pensando en lo irónica que era la vida, yo la santa Amu Hinamori, la ídolo a seguir, la hija perfecta, la mejor de la generación y no se que tanto puede venir en mi curricular era la única soltera. A lo que me refiero a que te sirve tanto éxito? ¿ a que te sirve ser bragas blancas? sin que nadie tuviera el honor de quitarme ese sobrenombre.

Si, eso es lo que pensaba mientras tomaba cada gota de aquel elixir amargo de un litro. Agarre el libro, mi próximo trabajo, una novela rosa tambien algo erotica, un trabajo, un reto como yo quería llamarlo, ya que mi especialidad era mas corregir los libros de ciencia ficción que románticos. El trama era sencillo, un gigolo se enamoraba de su jefa y su jefa incapaz de rendirse a sus encantos se acuesta con él y ahí la chispa de la pasión y el amor se enciende y termina en un lindo final feliz. Bah como si la vida fuera así. Para empezar ojala y existiera gigolos, digo porque existen prostitutas pero ¿gigolos? ¿es que acaso la gente creía que las mujeres no tenemos necesidades carnales?,tal vez no, digo porque según el criterio de muchas personas los hombres piensan con su entrepierna y las mujeres con la cabeza. Pero que tenia de malo que una mujer quisera su satisfaccion carnal.

Seguí leyendo la novela, y a cada rato me mofaba del gigolo. Voltee a ver mi cuarto, la verdad era un asco se suponía que hoy lo recogeria, pero ni tiempo me dio de hacerlo. Y vi mi laptop, debatiendo entre hacerlo o no, la agarre y la prendí, la pagina principal de mi Internet era google, por lo cual no batalle en teclear para buscar lo que quería. Gigolos, fue esa palabra que le puse y un montón de paginas salieron, tome otro trago, la mayoría de las paginas eran en ingles y luego agregue a mi búsqueda en tokio, la mayoría de las paginas a decir verdad eran desagradables por decirlo así, ya que los hombres mostraban su pene que a decir verdad era nada agraciado y por decirlo así asqueroso, otros era hombres gordos, que sinceramente ni loca alguien le pagaría por hacerlo con ellos sin importar su tamaño, me volví a reír, hasta eso era prejuiciosa, y si era como dijo Utau ¿ frígida? se que lo dijo de broma pero esa duda asalto en mi cabeza. Después de no se cuantas paginas encontré una pagina interesante, era una pagina donde hombres atractivos depende del tipo de cada mujer ofrecían sus servicios sexuales, compañía para ir a algún lugar, había chicos normales, otros atractivos. Pedían datos a lo cual conteste algunos, ya saben la curiosidad mato al gato. Pero aun así me informe bien de la pagina, ni de joda yo daba mis datos a cualquier pagina. Me hicieron un tipo test para saber que tipo de hombres buscaba, y luego aparecieron 20 tipos de hombres, había todo tipo rubios morenos y pelirrojos pero una llamo mi atención uno que la pagina había elegido perfecto para el tipo de servicio que necesitaba.

Era peliazul, de ojos azules como el cielo, de tez morena y cuerpo atlético y muy sexy. De esos hombre que quitan el aliento, le di clic a aceptar y de inmediato me enlazo a otra pagina. Llene una encuesta y me paso el numero telefónico de Ikuto, así se llamaba él. Me debatí entre si llamar o no, digo todos tenemos curiosidad pero ya saben por mas borracha que estuviera aun tenia algo de conciencia, tome otro sorbo de la botella y me acorde de esos vídeos que mi madre me puso una vez sobre la ley de la atracción y me acorde de una parte donde el vídeo decía: no pienses las cosas solo cuando vienen hazlo. Y por primera vez en mi vida pensé que estaba harta de ser virgen no estaba ni a favor ni en contra de la masturbación pero simplemente la idea de practicarla no me agradaba, y si un tipo me ofrecia placer por pagarle; lo cual tal vez caere a algo bajo, no creo que estaria haciendo algo mal, ademas pongamonos un poco feministas y pensar si los hombres lo hacen ¿por que las mujeres no?. Agarre mi celular y marque, al segundo beep escuche la voz mas sensual que habia escuchado en mi vida

-Hola bombon, ¿quieres que esta noche no te deje dormir?-dijo la sensual voz, que juro que hizo que mojara mis braguitas

-¿Ikuto?-pregunte

-a tus ordenes preciosa-dijo el

-eh-_vamos Amu ya lo hiciste:pense-_¿cuanto cobras por noche?-dije. Pues aunque estaba borracha mi voz solo era entre cortada pues hablar correctamente no podia, digo era como si sintiera la lengua tiesa

-300 dolares-(N/A: quería poner la cantidad en pesos se me dificulta como de seguro a muchas pues es convertirlo y mucho rollo por eso decidí poner la cantidad en dolares) respondió él

-b..ien te espero en...-dije después de dar mi dirección

-te aseguro que no te arrepentiras preciosa-dijo Ikuto y colgo

Tome otro sorbo de mi botella, digo iba a coger con un extraño y aparte le iba a pagar por ello, era extraño mucha gente llamaría eso como ofensa y no se que tanta mierda mas pero simplemente mi vida era eso una completa mierda, ademas. Me corte de tantos pensamientos. Vi debajo de mi vestido mi ropa interior y la verdad me avergoze, nunca fui muy sexy con mi lencería como mis amigas, yo simplemente usaba algo que me quedara cómodo y bien. Por eso cuando vi el conjunto blanco de algodon debajo del vestido pense en si cambiarla, aunque si lo pensaba de nuevo seriamente toda la otra ropa era a misma, solo habia conjuntos beige y blancos. Tentando en si comprar algo en el supermercado de 24 horas. El sonido del timbre me alarmo ¿no puede ser cuanto tiempo llevo pensando? y vi que había pasado media hora y ya me había acabado la botella de brandy. Agradecía a cualquier santo que aun pudiera caminar y vi a ese tipo. Si en la foto era guapo en persona lo era mas, traía un casco negro, unos jeans negros al igual que una camiseta de botones negra, como una chamarra de cuero, iba completamente de negro y jamas pensé que un hombre de negro se pudiera irresistiblemente sexy.

-hola preciosa-dijo Ikuto quien se había quitado el casco y la chamarra

-ho..la pasa-dije entrecortadamente y deje que pasara. Él entro ni tan rápido ni tan lento, a un paso casual se podría decir mejor.

-¿como te llamas?-pregunto él

-dejare.. eso en el anonimato por favor-dije. Bien al menos tengo un poco de razón _todavia_

-bien gatita-dijo él

Hubo un silencio sepulcral

-y bien ¿como se empieza esto?-dije mientras observaba mi mirada ámbar en la suya zafiro

Él se levanto y puso su mano en mi menton y yo entrecerré los ojos y pude ver sus ojos azules y una media sonrisa en su rostro estaba mas que segura que èl sabia su efecto con las mujeres.

-¿porque tan asustada my love?-dijo èl

-este yo... yo jamas he hecho esto..tu sabes-dije

Sentí su respiración en mi oreja y me ruborize

-no, no se guapa-dijo èl

-pues esto-dije con la voz mas baja que pude decir. Chingados! esto es de la mierda, tenia miedo y estaba excitada a la vez

-tu solo déjate llevar amor-dijo Ikuto

Levante mi mirada y lo vi, y cerré mis ojos cuando sentí acercarse, fue por inercia y sentí sus labios, rozar los míos, no fue como en las películas esas como la de mujer bonita o cualquier chingadera simplemente era como un acuerdo, si esto era nuestro acuerdo a lo que venia, a esa noche de pasión que tanto desee de joven.Él movía lentamente sus labios sobre los míos y sentí la punta de su lengua en mi labio inferior los abrí por que sabia que quería profundizar el beso y cuando sentí su lengua hacer contacto con la mía gemí.

**LEMON CARGADO NO APTO PARA CARDÍACAS (N/A:NO CUENTA CON SEGUROS MÉDICOS XD) **

Cuando el aire reclamaba por nuestros pulmones separe mis labios de los suyos

-¿donde esta la cama preciosa?-pregunto él

No podía hablar se me habían olvidado las palabras , así que señale el fondo e Ikuto me siguió besando y yo le correspondí, sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca, los labios de Ikuto tenia un sabor como a chocolate en su paladar pero en el centro era como a vainilla y menta, nunca pensé que sabores tan diferentes supieran tan bien era como esos chicles que inventaban y sin embargo sabían ricos, sentí un golpe en mi espalda y lance un bufido que fue callado por la sonrisa de Ikuto.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que llegamos a mi cuarto cuando sentí la suavidad de mi cama en mis piernas me sente en la cama. Y sentí como Ikuto besaba mi cuello sentia esa explosión en mi vientre como cuando hay una mariposa loca ahí, y tienes ganas de algo pero no sabes que es solo esta esa sensación en tu entrepierna que se siente bien pero quieres ese algo. Ikuto hizo que me acostara y puso sus piernas en mis costados, lejos de sentirme incomoda me sentí mas excitada, pero también sentí algo duro en mi vientre y simplemente los nervios se apoderaron de mi de nuevo, quería que se separaba pero sus labios empezaron a bajar hasta mis pechos los cuales beso sobre la tela y ahi me olvide quien jodidos era. No sabia que se podía sentir aun sobre la tela, Ikuto bajo sus besos y pude sentir como subía mi vestido y senti ahi como lamia mi vientre, solte un audible suspiro fue ahi donde moje mis braguitas. Ikuto bajo sus labios de mi vientre a mi sexo el cual lamio aun sobre la tela.

Lleve mi mano a sus cabellos y los jale un poco, me estaba volviendo loca del placer. Hasta que senti como metio un dedo en mi, lo movia lentamente y queria gritar

-vaya, vaya gatita estas humeda-dijo él y me ruborize aunque lanze un gemido al sentir ese dedo moviéndose -¿que es lo que quires que haga nena? tu tan solo pidemelo y te lo dare-dijo él y siguio moviendo su dedo y empezo a besar mis pechos

-ahh, dios sigue, solo sigue-tal vez lo grite tal vez no, no lo sabia solo sentí que estaría llegando dentro de unos segundos, sentía mi nirvana cerca, tan solo un poco y fue cuando la lengua de Ikuto toco mi clítoris y empece a gemir mas audible, no solo era su dedo su lengua en mi sexo estaba haciendo que me volviera loca, la sensación que sentía en mi vientre no era algo que antes hubiera experimentado fue entonces donde alcance mi clímax, tal vez demasiado rápido pero sentí esa sensación en mi vientre se paso a todo mi cuerpo . Haciendo que temblara de placer.

-Los labios de Ikuto acallaron el grito de placer, pude sentir un poco de mi sabor en sus labios me sentía como en una nube, la coherencia se había esfumado desde hace un par de minutos, solo los labios de Ikuto y los miso se movían, su lengua entraba en mi boca y hacia contacto con mi lengua. Fue cuando sentí como Ikuto había desabrochado el vestido dejándome solamente con el brasier blanco sin encaje, el aire frío de la noche hizo que mis pezones estuvieran como una roca, me dio demasiada vergüenza por que se veían desde la tela del brasier, quería cubrirlos, pues a pesar de lo que había pasado un minutos un poco de pudor vino en mi mente, pero Ikuto fue mas rapido que yo hasta porque desabrocho el brasier dejando mis pechos expuestos por la luz del foco; ya que no lo habíamos apagado, y la mirada de Ikuto, esa mirada penetrante, que sinceramente hizo que liquido de la excitación se sintiera en mis piernas, Ikuto los besos, primero solo le daba de esos besos tiernos hasta que los empezó a lamer como un dulce, me sentí un poco extraña por que yo no estaba vestida y él si, lo cual lleve mis temblorosas manos hasta el primer boton hasta bajarlos, la tarea se estaba volviendo complicada por que cuando sentía la lengua de ikuto recorrer el pezon hacia que entrecerrara los ojos y me detuviera en mi labor. Después de quitarle la camiseta toque su trabajado torso, su piel era suave al tacto y caliente o tal vez mi piel era la que estaba caliente.

Ikuto se empezó a bajar sus pantalones y fue ahí donde el miembro grueso y grande de Ikuto se movió en mi clítoris, lo senti demasiado que crei que tendria otro orgasmo ahi pero mas grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que no era la única pues Ikuto había soltado un audible gruñido.

-ya no puedo esperar mas gatita-dijo la voz sensual de Ikuto

Ikuto se bajo su ultima prenda y se puso el condón que estaba en la mesita que tenia al lado de la cama rápidamente y me penetro de una sola estocada antes de que le dijera que era virgen. Grite al sentir como la barrera de mi pureza habia sido destruida, no sentia lastima por ella hacia años que ya no queria tenerla, pero el dolor era terrible trate de tranquilizarme pues todas mis amigas decían que debia tranquilizarme y relajarme pero sinceramente era difícil.

-Mierda ¿porque no me avisaste antes?-pregunto un poco enojado Ikuto

-es mi...ah...mi vida...er...a..mi deci hic sion-dije pues el dolor no me dejaba pensar

-tra..tra..re de ser mas cuidadoso-respondió Ikuto

Ikuto entro mas adentro y el dolor fue mas fuerte

-por...ah..favor..mas lento-pedi mientras lagrimas salian de mis ojos. Hace mucho tiempo no lloraba desde la muerte de papá.

Me sorprendí cuando Ikuto limpio con sus labios mis lagrimas. Lleve mis manos que estaban agarrando fuertemente las sabanas a la espalda de Ikuto la cual con cada embestida que este me daba no podía evitar encajar mis uñas en su suave espalda. Ikuto tomo mis piernas y trato de abrirlas mas lo cual yo trataba de cerrarlas por el dolor que sentía en mi entrepierna, pero me di cuenta que entre mas las abría menos dolor sentía, sentía el sudor en mi abdomen y las penetraciones de lentas se volvieron mas rápidas cuando yo también empece a mover mis caderas. La misma sensación que había sentido antes volvió pero mas fuerte, yo batallaba por respirar y podía escuchar como gemía. Y después de unas embestidas sentí como si alcanzara las estrellas grite mientras el clímax me invadía pero Ikuto seguía moviéndose mas rápido y mas fuerte y lo sentía mas fuerte.

Mi cuerpo temblaba después de haber llegado a mi clímax pero Ikuto seguía embistiendome, fue entonces donde Ikuto tomo mi pierna derecha y la subio a su hombro no sabia si era por la posicion o por que Ikuto era demasiado bueno en esto cuando senti mi tercer orgasmo que estaba tambien apunto de llegar, aun un poco sensible por mi anterior orgasmo el tercero me llego pero Ikuto gruño fuertemente y ambos gritamos fuertemente.

Temblaba un poco y podía sentir como Ikuto seguía dentro de mi interior. Ikuto también temblaba y ambos tratábamos de regular nuestras respiraciones. Estaba demasiado agotada que sentía como mis ojos batallaban para seguir despierta. Sin aguantar el largo cansancio que tenia cerre mis ojos y me quede dormida profundamente.

**FIN DE LEMMON**

Tuve un sueño extraño, pues soñé a mi padre me columpiaba como hace 25 años atrás, reía y reía sin parar y mi padre también,madre nos llamaba para ir a comer en mi mesa favorita de aquel parque que me gustaba tanto. Cuando me levante por los infernales rayos de luz, sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza y un dolor en todo mi cuerpo pero mas en mi entrepierna. Lo primero que me di cuenta era que estaba desnuda y lo segundo era que un cuerpo estaba a mi lado. No recordaba nada. Cuando voltee y vi a un guapo hombre a mi lado no sabia si sacarlo a patadas o gritar. No recordaba absolutamente nada solo la boda de Utau, luego la noticia de Yaya y que había llegado a la casa y me había tomado una botella de brandy y todo era borroso

-Buenos dias gatita-escuche la voz de ese hombre

-TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO ¿QUE ME HAS HECHO?-grite fuertemente

¿Que habia pasado anoche?

**Fin de Amu POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas después de meses aqui estoy de nuevo. Perdon por la tardanza pero la escuela y las vacaciones, mi cumple, en fin muchas cosas. Me alegra que les haya gustado este fic y aqui va el cap. ¿que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado, como prometi en todo este fic va a ver lemmons menos en dos cap o tal vez si en todos, no sera el tipico fic que yo hago que todo es drama de hecho este fic tendra de todo un poco. Pero en fin un gran abazo y feliz año a todas. <strong>

**Si te gusto porfavor dejame un review que para mi es como si me pagaran asi xddd. Las veo dentro de poco en el fic de creando un heredero y la conti de este fic**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no es mio si no de su creadora Peach Pit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 3 Sin compromisos<strong>

**Amu POV**

-Amu estas subiendo de peso, debes de dejar de comer demasiado chocolate, ¿porque no empiezas a hacer dieta?, ya vez a Utau adelgazo demasiado-dijo mi madre y solo rode mis ojos

-mamá es obvio que Utau iba a delgazar, era su boda-dije

-pero ya vez a Lulú, ella no adelgazo es mas tuvieron que buscar una talla extra de su mismo modelo de vestido por que no le cerraba-dijo mi madre

-y yo te recuerdo que Lulú engordo por que estaba embarazada-dije exasperada- mamá cambiemos de tema, yo estoy a gusto con mi cuerpo-dije molesta

-bueno si, cambiemos de tema, ¿a quien crees que vi?-dijo mi madre y conté 10, espero que no sea lo que yo creo que es.

-no se mamá, te gustaria decirme quien fue-dije con sarcasmo

-a Takeshi, el chico que te gustaba cuando tenia 10 ¿te acuerdas de él?-dijo mi madre

¿que si me acordaba de Takeshi? claro que me acordaba de él, cuando me le declare el muy idiota se habia burlado de mis sentimientos y dijo que el no andaba con roqueras extrañas como yo. ¿Rockera yo? la zorra que lo pario

-mm creo que si, no se mamá tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mi infancia-fingí no acordarme

- oh, bueno eso no importa, de cualquier forma lo invite a tu fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo mi madre, oh cierto olvide mencionar que dentro de dos días iba a cumplir 31 años, que según mi madre si no hacia nada para encontrar un marido iba a quedar completamente sola. No es que mi madre fuera como las madres de la edad media, cuya única preocupación era casar a su hijas, adoraba a mi madre como también alguna vez adore a mi difunto padre y sabia que sus intenciones en encontrarme pareja eran buenas pero estaba harta de sus criterios para conseguir pareja, creo que mi madre no entendía que lo que yo quería encontrar era un buen hombre que mínimo me diera razones para depilarme las piernas todos los días, alguien por quien me preocupara de las cosas mas minimas como arreglarme cada mañana, alguien que si valiera la pena, no cualquier estupido que pensara que porque ya tenia 30 años era una desesperada total, aunque bueno mis acciones de el dia anterior demostraron lo contrario.

Se preguntaran que paso esta mañana con Ikuto, bien hice lo que cualquier mujer después de una borrachera se encuentra desnuda, maldecirte a ti misma, maldecir al chico que esta al lado tuyo, jurar y perjurar que jamas volverás a beber y por ultimo ponerte tímida cuando te das cuenta de que su _compadre o amiguito _se desperto antes que él y esta dispuesto para otra ronda.

_Flashback_

-TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO ¿QUE ME HAS HECHO?- le grite

El hombre se despertó.

-nada de lo que tu no hayas querido y no soy un pervertido solo hago mi trabajo-contesto el chico con una sonrisa socarrona

No recordaba nada. Solo recordaba la boda de Utau, el compromiso de Yaya, que llegue a mi casa y... la botella...y el libro...internet. Mierda no recordaba lo demás, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue levantarme pero pésima idea. Me caí en el intento, mi entrepierna dolía demasiado

-¿que fue lo que precisamente hice ayer?-le pregunte al hombre desconocido

-¿no te acuerdas de nada?-pregunto el y volte a verlo y lo vi sentado mirándome con una sonrisa.

-¿crees que si me acordara te gritaría?-pregunte sarcástica

-me llamaste-dijo él

-wuau excelente explicación, pero me pregunto mi extraño desconocido ¿de donde te llame? por que no recuerdo conocerte de ningún lado-dije. Bueno no es que saliera mucho qué digamos

-soy de la compañía Hotto to kantan ni (traducción:rápido y caliente)-dijo él

-¿hotto que? ¿que clase de compañía es esa?-dije asustada

-soy gigolo-dijo y boom, el aire se esfumo, una cosa que el tipo estuviera sexy pero otra muy diferente a contratar a un gigolo, malditos sean los dioses Perdí mi virginidad con un gigolo, mierda ¿y si me contagio una enfermedad? ¿si ya tengo sida? o peor ¿ utilice protección? no me acordaba de nada si no utilice protección ¿ estaría embarazada? bueno aunque tener un bebe no seria una mala idea, pero bueno NO de esta manera. ¿tendría que ir al ginecólogo ahora? ¿es normal que me duela el cuerpo después de _eso_?

-oye, no crees que piensas mucho, primero NO, no estoy enfermo, SI, utilizamos protección, Si también es normal que te duela el cuerpo fue tu primera vez, Si también me di cuenta ayer que eras virgen, tu decidiste seguir y por ultimo ¿Cuando me pagaras?-estoy segura de que si tuviera un espejo me daría cuenta de que el rubor que se esparcía por mi cara era igual de semejante al de un tomate, a veces odiaba pensar en voz alta, una mala costumbre que me pego Yaya, gracias Yaya.

-dame tiempo para respirar ¿vale?, no es fácil despertarte en estas condiciones, ademas de que no me acuerdo ni mierdas de nada de lo que paso anoche, ¿cuanto te debo?-dije algo resignada

-600 dolares-dijo el y mi resignacion se fue a un carajo ¿600 dolares?

-¿600? ¿por que tanto? que me ves cara de banco ¿por que mucho?-grite y me arrepentí al acto, el dolor de mi cabeza era terrible -ah mierda-dije por el dolor de mi cabeza

Escuche que mi cama se movía y me sobe mis sienes, sentí que alguien me agarraba mi hombro y vi los ojos zafiros de aquel extraño, no recordaba su nombre.

-¿te duele mucho el cuerpo?-pregunto él

-me duele la cabeza, el cuerpo y no se ni que jodidos paso-dije con sinceridad y trate de levantarme pero me volví a caer-ayy mierda, que se joda merlin y morgana-dije y escuche una risa era de él -jajaja que te parece gracioso, por tu culpa estoy así-dije molesta

-es un halago Chèrie hacer que una mujer no pueda ni levantarse-sentí un aroma varonil que no se parecía al de mi padre a mi lado -es una muestra de lo bien cogida que la deje-dijo él en mi oído .

Lejos de indignarme, me calentó. Pero trate de borrarme esos pensamientos, ademas tenia que ir a trabajar.

-sabes si me ayudaras a levantarme te podría dar tu dinero-dije

Ni lento ni perezoso, me ayudo a levantarme, empece a caminar, y aunque el dolor en mi entrepierna era terrible ya podía moverme mejor, llegue a el cajón derecho de mi cama y lo abrí, adentro había una pequeña cajita y ahí había dinero, aunque tenia pensado comprarme unos zapatos manolo blahnik, tal vez seria después. Conté bien, y me alegre un poco de que aun había de sobra, el dinero nunca fue problema y estaba mas que segura que esos 600 dolares los recuperaría en la quincena, pero aun asi 600 dolares eran 600 dolares, ademas ni me había acordado de nada, aunque bueno era cierto que mi cuerpo estaba mas que satisfecho.

-aquí tienes-dije y voltee a ver y vi que no estaba nadie. Me sorprendí un poco, sera acaso que se habría ido. Abrí el armario y saque una gran camiseta de hombre que tenia, que había comprado para usar de pijama, escuche un ruido en la cocina y fui a checar, grande fue mi sorpresa de encontrar a aquel peliazul haciendo de desayunar. Me quede embobada por unos segundos hasta que escuche el ruido de mi celular, corrí a buscarlo y lo encontré en la mesita que estaba en la sala.

-hola-dije

-¿Amu donde fregados estas?-escuche la voz de Sayu, mi jefa

Cheque el reloj del celular y casi me queria desmayar al ver la hora eran las 7:45 de la mañana, habia llegado 15 minutos tarde.

-Sayu-sensei tuve una emergencia, vera mi madre se enfermo anoche en la boda de Utau-menti

-Amu, te dije que te daria la media hora para llegar tarde, si no llegas en media hora estas despedida ¿entendiste?-dijo mi jefa

-si jefa, llegare en media hora-dije y corrí al baño sin importarme que estaba ese hombre ahí.

Amaba mi trabajo aunque odiaba a mi jefa, mi trabajo era parte de mi vida, no me podía dar el lujo de perderle. Me puse mi pantalón negro y una blusa formal blanca de olanes, con los zapatos de como dice Utau de viejita color negro, me recogí el cabello aunque todo mundo insistiera que se me veía mejor suelto y nada de maquillaje. Cuando salí a mi sala-cocina vi que Ikuto estaba desayunando un omelet, había otro plato servido y cheque mi reloj faltaban 20 minutos para que entrara a trabajar, me resistí, si no llegaba a mi trabajo me iban a despedir y ser desempleada aparte de solterona no me lo podía permitir.

-aqui esta el dinero-le ofreci el dinero a Ikuto

-dame la mitad-dijo Ikuto mientras tomaba un sorbo del jugo de naranja que estaba en su vaso

-¿disculpa?-pregunte sin creérmelo

-por ética, princesa, no tiene merito para mi que me paguen por algo que mis clientas pidieron sin tener sentido común-dijo él y me miro

-como quieras, pero ¿como te llamas?-al menos quería saber el nombre del que se llevo mi virginidad.

-Ikuto-dijo él

-¿ese es tu nombre verdadero?-pregunte

-si-respondió él -¿me volverás a llamar?-pregunto cuando ya estaba abriendo la perilla

No conteste y solo salí.

_Fin de Flashback_

-¿estas de acuerdo Amu-chan?-pregunto mi madre

-¿eh?¿ que decías mamá?-reaccione de mi ensoñacion

-te preguntaba que si estas de acuerdo a que vinieran Ami, Keita y sus hijos-dijo mi madre

-claro mama, quiero ver a mis sobrinitos-dije emocionada

Mi madre sonrió, los hijos de mi hermana Ami y su esposo Keita eran nuestra adoración. Tenia dos niños, el primero Hiroshi con dos años de edad y el segundo Haku con 5 meses.

-bueno mamá me tengo que ir, estoy muerta y si no, no me despierto mañana-dije y me levante. Mi madre vivía con su nueva pareja Hiro y no es que Hiro me cayera mal, de hecho era un buen hombre, viudo y amable con 3 hijas, pero nunca lo podría ver como a mi padre, para mi Tsumugu Hinamori siempre seria mi padre. Me fue hacia la puerta de mi casa y mi mamá me acompaño hacia la puerta.

-tienes los ojos de tu padre aunque tu padre decía que se parecían a los míos, son iguales a los de él, puede que tengas el mismo color que los míos, pero la forma son iguales a los de él-dijo mi madre

Sonreí

-ya me tengo que ir mamá, nos vemos el miércoles-dije, mi mamá me dio un beso en la frente y me fui.

Después de un largo día, cuando llegue a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue llorar, había perdido mi trabajo y aunque mi intención era llorar y desahogarme con mi madre, no pude hacerlo, había llorado pocas veces con mi madre e incluso con mi padre o hermana. Ese día si que fui a llorar en la tumba de mi padre, siempre iba los domingos a visitarlo, pero ese día me conformaría con solo escuchar: mi Amu-chan esta llorando papá también llorará, aunque sea recordar que mi padre me lo decía cuando estaba triste.

Aun con todas mis lagrimas de cocodrilo fui al congelador y agarre una caja que tenia de paletas Magnum, e hice lo que siempre hacia en esos casos desahogar mis penas en comida, mi vida si que era una mierda, empece a maldecir a la perra que tenia por jefa, había llegado 10 minutros tarde pero no lo había hecho a propósito de hecho fue porque el tren se había quedado atascado, es mas un pendejo pervertido me había pasado su asquerosa erección en mi trasero cuando la luz estaba parpadeando, y no podía ni gritar ayuda, por que todos te ignoran, para después escuchar un estas despedida, sin importar excusas o protestas, nunca habia llegado tarde a mi trabajo, era la primera vez en 5 años que llegaba tarde y solo fueron 10 minutos.

Después de 10 paletas y 2 películas me quede dormida. Un extraño ruido en particular me despertó, voltee a ver y vi que eran las 12 de la mañana y me asuste pensé que había llegado tarde a mi trabajo y después me acorde que ya no tenia. El extraño sonidito me saco de mis pensamientos y busque su paradero hasta que lo encontré, era un celular que por supuesto no era mio.

_-hola-dije_

_-hola preciosa, sucede que olvide mi telefono ahí, ¿no me lo podrias entregar?-dijo la voz de Ikuto_

_-si claro-dije _

_-bien podrías venir al centro comercial-dijo él_

_-ven tu por el, no estoy de ánimos para salir-dije molesta_

_-que carácter bombon-dijo él _

_-deja de decirme apelativos como bombón o preciosa, dime Amu-dije_

_-¿con que Amu?-dijo él -bien ¿donde vives?-dijo él_

_-¿no te acuerdas de donde vivo? ayer saliste de mi casa-dije_

_-ayer salí de cuatro casas, ándale dime cual es tu dirección-dijo él_

Le di mi dirección

_-nos vemos-dijo él _

Y colgué, observe mi casa y vi que era un desastre y cuando vi mi cara pensé que también era un desastre. Tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, tenia en los labios manchas de chocolate, tenia lagañas y mi pelo era un desastre, me metí a bañar, cuando termine de enjabonarme y que el champú se había caído de mi cabello escuche el timbre de mi casa sonar, me puse el albornoz y salí a recibir, ahí estaba Ikuto con una sonrisa en su rostro y con unos lentes negros, se veía jodidamente sensual.

-wuau-dijo él

-¿porque wuau?-dije yo

-acaso quieres tentarme Amu-dijo él y se me acerco, me ruborice.

-¿a.. que te refieres con eso?-dije tartamudeando

Y él solto una carcajada, y me moleste

-¿que te parece tan gracioso idiota?-pregunte molesta

-tu cara-dijo él

-¿que tiene mi cara?-pregunte

-cuando frunces el ceño, te ves muy divertida-dijo él

Me aleje y fui a buscar su celular.

-tuviste una fiesta-dijo él

-no ¿por?-pregunte y se lo entregue

-por las paletas-dijo él y apunto la caja de Magnum que me habia comido la noche anterior, me ruborice

-no, no hubo fiesta-dije - y no preguntes el porque el de la caja-dije

-bien, gracias-dijo él

-adiós-dije y lo iba a correr de mi casa

-espera-dijo él

-¿acaso se te olvido algo mas?-pregunte

-si, se me olvido pagártelo-dijo él

-no, gracias, olvídalo-dije, puede que no tenia trabajo pero nunca aceptada dinero de extraños

-te lo tengo que pagar, es costumbre mía, no te ofendas-dijo él y me dio dinero, que se lo regrese al instante

- y no te ofendas pero yo tampoco acepto dinero de extraños-dije

-pero si entregas tu virginidad a extraños-dijo él y me moleste

-oye eso fue mala suerte-le grite

-¿ insinúas que acostarte conmigo fue mala suerte?-el también se enojo

-si, eso fue lo que dije mala suerte, estaba lo suficientemente borracha para acordarme, ¿como crees que me sentí al levantarme y no acordarme ni madres de como mi virginidad fue arrebatada?-le grite

-te propongo un trato-dijo él

-¿que clase de trato?-dije

-no tomes mi dinero, pero te pagare con mi cuerpo-dijo él y me ruborice

-no-respondí -yo no me acuesto con hombres demasiado usados-dije

-pero ayer si que no ponías ni peros-dijo él

-ayer pague hoy no-dije

-¿mejor no?, sexo sin compromisos-dijo él

Medite un poco, no era de las típicas mujeres que se abrían de piernas con cualquier idiota,pero un hombre apuesto cambia todo. Y no solo apuesto, si lo observaba bien era lo que buscaba de un hombre, pero no me gustaba el hecho de su profesion me hacia dudar si no estaba enfermo de una infección o algo así. Mis pensamientos se cortaron al sentir sus labios junto a los míos, temblé un poco al sentir eso que las mujeres decían que se sentía en un beso, mis besos con mi anterior ex-novio no eran tan intensos como lo eran con este hombre llamado Ikuto. Sentí como Ikuto se acercaba a mi y me agarraba la cintura, una vez Utau me dijo que era muy diferente ser compatible con un hombre emocionalmente con ser compatible con el en la cama y su teoría era cierta, al sentir como mi cuerpo parecía ser compatible con Ikuto me asuste, era muy romántica en cuestión a una relación sentimental y por eso trate de pensar que esto era sexo, solo sexo. Solo esperaba que mi curiosidad no me matara el corazón.

Mientras besaba a Ikuto, este acariciaba mi seno derecho. Gemí cuando lo apretó y mas cuando este mordió mi lóbulo de la oreja. Con mis manos temblorosas empece a desabrochar cada botón; después de todo seguía siendo inexperta. Ikuto empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo aun sobre el albornoz,y mi temblor se hizo mas grande al momento que el desabrocho el albornoz. Temblor que dejo de estar presente cuando él me beso. La pared era incomoda pero me humedecí por completo cuando Ikuto me agarro por el trasero y enrollo mis piernas sobre su cadera, dejándome sentir su erección sobre mi sexo desnudo. La ropa de el y la mia me incomodo, asique los ultimos botones de su camisa los rompí cuando me harte de quitarle cada botón

-eres mas salvaje de lo que imagine, gatita-dijo él en mi oído

-tu camisa me harto de tantos botones-respondí y este emitió una sonora carcajada que se sustituyo por un gruñido cuando me moví sobre su erección. Bien,al menos no era tan frígida como creí que era. Ikuto me termino de quitar el albornoz y se cayo, lance un gemido al sentir la pared fría sobre mi espalda.

Ikuto empezó a besar mis pechos y solté un gemido mas audible,que pareció que lo calentó por completo porque su erección estaba como una roca.

-mierda, me vas a matar-dijo él

-y tu a mi-declare y nos volvimos a besar

Ikuto se desabrocho sus pantalones y se bajo sus bóxer, no supe ni cuando ni como pero este saco un condón y se lo termino de poner y de una sola y firme estocada me penetro por completo.

-Ikuto, ikuto, ikuto-empece a gemir su nombre, era verdad que dolió pero muy poco, ya que el dolor termino por darme el placer mas intenso que he tenido en mi vida. No me importo que la pared lastimara mi espalda y que mucho menos estuviera haciéndolo a lado de la puerta donde claramente mis gemidos podrian llegarle a los oídos de mis vecinos, me estaba volviendo loca sus embestidas salvajes, me estaba matando su boca que se dedicaba a succionar mi pecho derecho, pero llegue a mi clímax cuando metió su mano adentro de mi sexo y como si tocara un botón me llevo directo a mi nirvana

-ahhh, Ikuto-le grite, él siguio con sus estocadas y mi climax se prolongo.

-todavía ah no acabamos gatita-dijo él y me siguió embistiendo de una manera mas lenta pero mas intensa que la anterior

-me vas a matar ahh Ikuto me estas matando-dije en un momento de locura, una deliciosa locura

-¿que es lo que quieres? dimelo que es lo que deseas-dijo él en mi oido con una voz que estaba por darme un orgasmo mas

-mas por favor mas-le grite

-¿que es lo quieres?-volvió a preguntar él mientras lanzaba un gruñido, mi cerebro tardaba en procesar y cuando quería hablar soltaba unos gemidos dignos de una estrella porno pero me valió

-dame mas, mierda mas fuerte-le grite y este me dio unas estocadas mas fuertes que empece a gritar del placer que me estaba ocasionando

-vamos preciosa, llega conmigo-me invito Ikuto y termine por tener un clímax mas fuerte que el anterior, Ikuto soltó un gruñido, indicándome que él también había llegado a su culminación. Ikuto y yo caímos en el piso pero él aun estaba en mi interior.

Estuvimos unos minutos así, él aun estaba en mi interior pero sinceramente no quería arruinar ese pacifico silencio. Ambos escuchábamos nuestras respiraciones agitadas, pero ninguno de los dos quería moverse, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminarse. El celular de Ikuto empezó a escucharse y este se movió un poco y contesto su movil.

_-bueno, ah hola señora Takede-dijo él _

_-llévelo al doctor y yo al rato le pago, no se preocupe llegare en media hora, pediré el día libre-dijo él_

_-ok, no vemos mas al rato- y colgó _

-me tengo que ir-dijo él y yo solo asenti

Me termine por poner el albornoz e Ikuto también se puso su camiseta me ruborice un poco al ver como los últimos tres botones habían desaparecido.

-te la pagare-le dije

-no te preocupes tengo muchas-dijo él

Solo asentí, sabia que discutir con él era innecesario.

-cumpliré años mañana-dije de repente

-felicitaciones-dijo él

Junte todo el valor que pude

-quiero que vengas mañana a las 10 de la noche, te pagare por ello-dije

Este solo sonrio

-no te preocupes, vendré mañana y en honor a tu cumple años te lo haré gratis, adiós **_Amu_**-dijo él y salio

Mierda ¿que mierda me había pasado? ¿porque le dije eso?

**Fin de Amu POV**

* * *

><p>Después de meses aquí les dejo la actualización, perdón por la demora pero es que como habia dicho deje una materia pendiente, materia que ya pase, y pues la inspiración se me había roto de nuevo. Este cap lo deje un poquito mas largo que los demas pero es una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes<p>

Si les gusto háganme saber y por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews-

Un abrazo de oso panda,

Atte: Una deprimida ATMD porque el doctor le prohibió comer chocolates u.u


	4. Chapter 4

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 4 Vida de un gigolo<strong>

**Ikuto POV**

-Ikuto-kun al fin llegaste!-dijo una mujer de 60 años, su nombre es Masako Iwasaki, es mi ex-vecina.

-Perdón por la tardanza Iwasaki-san pero ya sabe hay mucho trabajo-respondí

-sí, entiendo hijo, pero en fin ya lleve al pobre de Yoru-kun al médico, el médico me menciono que es una infección en el estomago y me dio varios jarabes para que se lo dieras y unas pastillas que son cada 24 horas, como Yoru-kun dijo que nunca ha tomado pastillas le di la pastilla molida y le puse un poco de azúcar para que no le supiera tan mal, el doctor lo puso en dieta blanda y nada de dulces, de cualquier forma ahí está todo en la receta-me dijo la señora y yo solo asentí

Entre a la casa de los Iwasaki y ahí vi a mi hermano Yoru en el sillón, estaba dormido y su cara me dio un poco de lastima pues estaba muy pálida, cuando llegue le toque la frente y estaba caliente

-¿es normal que tenga fiebre?-pregunte

-¿todavía tiene?-pregunto la señora Iwasaki quien se acerco y le toco la frente -bueno al menos se le está bajando, cuando lo lleve al doctor me dijo que tenía 38 de calentura, se le subió mucho al pobre-dijo la señora cargue a mi hermano de 4 años.

-bien, ¿cuánto fue?-pregunte y la mujer me dijo la cantidad que pague de inmediato, me senté en la moto y puse a yoru adelante de mí, lo levante para que se agarrara bien

-yoru levántate-le dije y el pequeño abrió sus ojos ámbar

-ikuto-nii-chan llegaste-sonrió mi hermano y le devolví la sonrisa

-te enfermaste enano-le dije y el hizo un puchero y solté una carcajada -bien vamos a casa, agárrate bien que no quiero que te caigas y dile adiós a Iwasaki-san- le dije y Yoru se despidió de mano de la mujer, la señora nos sonrió y nos dijo adiós a los dos

Me llamo Ikuto Tsukiyomi, hace 6 años mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche, los únicos sobrevivientes fuimos Yoru y yo. Como tenía 27 años en ese tiempo me hice cargo de mi hermano, se que la diferencia de edades era muy notoria de hecho siempre creyeron que Yoru era mi hijo pero mis padres se habían divorciado un tiempo y luego volvieron y tuvieron a mi hermano. No fui a la escuela más que al bachillerato pues durante el tiempo que viví con mi madre éramos muy pobres. Desde siempre trabaje como albañil pero cuando empecé a cuidar a Yoru, me di cuenta que mi trabajo como albañil no nos iba a dar para comer a los dos, simplemente con los pañales y la leche de Yoru; quien en ese tiempo tenía 1 año, se llevaba la mitad de mi sueldo.

El primer año fue muy difícil, había noches que no podía dormir por culpa de Yoru quien no se podía dormir, aprendí a cambiar pañales, también empecé a prostituirme cada vez que Yoru se enfermaba, con la pediatra de Yoru. Muchos me sugerían que mandara en adopción a Yoru pero yo negaba de inmediato, Yoru era la única familia que me quedaba además de que con el paso del tiempo me hacia compañía.

El segundo año de Yoru y mío, conocí a una muy guapa mujer, que se me acerco de inmediato y me empezó a hablar su nombre era Sayuri Takede, tenía el pelo largo azabache y los ojos azul, ella me dijo que tenía un negocio de gigolos y que si quería ganar más podía irme con ella a trabajar de gigolo, yo ignorante ante esa palabra le dije que lo pensaría y ella me dijo que esperaría mi respuesta, que me daba dos días para pensarlo. Primero pregunte a mis compañeros de trabajo que sabían que era un gigolo muchos se empezaron a reír pero nunca me dijeron que era, luego le pregunte a la señora Iwasaki quien en ese tiempo cuidaba a Yoru mientras yo trabajaba de albañil en la mañana, ella me explico que era y yo decidí no entrar a trabajar de eso.

Al día siguiente Yoru se volvió a enfermar y tuve que acostarme con la pediatra de Yoru de nuevo para que lo pudiera consultar fue entonces que pensé que si siempre lo hacía que mas daba que lo hiciera ahora como profesión, como albañil apenas si alcanzaba para Yoru sin contar la única vez que me enferme y el doctor dijo que si no comía podría empeorar estaba seguro que podría ganar un poco mas. Paso el plazo del tiempo que me dio para pensar y cuando ella volvió no dude en decirle que si. Ser un gigolo no era tarea fácil, primero exigen la apariencia que según Sayuri mi jefa cumplía solo seguir perfeccionando por lo cual me metieron en un gimnasio, yo pensaba que un gigolo era un prostituto, pero no, un gigolo es un novio pero un novio que cobraba, el gigolo llegaba hasta donde la mujer quería, incluso en la cama primero es la satisfacción de la clienta y su clímax era ver a su clienta satisfecha; sin embargo también la tarea del gigolo es poner una distancia entre su clienta y el, que también supiera que no sentimos nada por ellas pues trabajo era trabajo.

Se podría decir que nunca me faltaron mujeres ni compañía, sin embargo siempre me falto amor, uno reciproco, dicen que los hombres siempre pensaban con su entrepierna pero también los hombres alguna vez deseábamos amor. Pensé en mi ultima clienta Amu, era una extraña pero excitante mujer, cuando la vi supe que ella quería mas a un prostituto que un novio, pero que a la vez era una frágil mujer que cargaba todo el dolor y no pedía ayuda. Me recordó un poco a mi pues ella tenia la misma mirada que yo.

-oni-chan me duele la panza-dijo Yoru sacándome de mis pensamientos

-ya nos falta poco para llegar Yoru-le dije y le toque la frente que aun la tenia caliente, me metí entre unas calles y llegamos a la pequeña casa que mis padres nos habían dejado, estacione la moto en la cochera y cargue a Yoru, quien se recostó en mi hombro

-me duele mucho oni-chan-se volvió a quejar

Deje a Yoru en el sillón y leí la receta, la señora Iwasaki me había puesto en la receta cada cuando era cada medicina y por la hora supe que apenas tenía media hora de efecto

-tardara un poco en efectuar enano, ¿tienes hambre?-le pregunte y este negó

Me senté a su lado y este se recostó en mis piernas, aun se seguía quejando y trate de recordar que es lo que hacía mamá en esos casos y le sobe su pancita, vi que se tranquilizaba un poco con eso hasta que se volvió a dormir y lo cargue con cuidado para llevarlo a su cuarto. Una vez en su cama llegue a la cocina le hable a mi jefa

_-Sayuri no puedo trabajar ahora-fue lo que le dije_

_-¿por qué no? sabes que el tiempo es oro Ikuto ¿qué le paso ahora a Yoru-kun?-pregunto ella sabiendo lo enfermadizo que era Yoru_

_-según el doctor es una infección-dije_

_-te dije que no le llevaras a Mcdonals muy seguido, ya ves lo que le paso-me regaño_

_-no todos nacemos padres como tu Saito digo Sayuri-dije riéndome_

Olvide decir que la guapísima mujer era un hombre travestí y su nombre original es Saito Takede, nuestro jefe de 11 gigolos y yo.

_-a lo mejor Yoru quiere que le des atención, tomate una semana que al fin ya te pago Ruri-dijo mi jefe_

_-¿no me descontaras de mi sueldo?-pregunte_

_-prefiero darte una semana a que a cada rato me pidas permiso para faltar, como es mi lema el tiempo es oro y el tuyo con todas tus clientas vale más-respondió él_

_-está bien, hasta la otra semana-dije_

Y este colgó, voltee a ver el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared eran apenas las 2 de la tarde, llegue al refrigerador y saque una manzana volviendo a pensar en esa última clienta Amu de todas mis clientas era la más joven pues Yuriko tenía 43 años, Hiromi 40 años y Masako tenía 46 años, por lo general mis clientas era mujeres casadas, divorciadas o Hiromi que era madre soltera, también me había sorprendido cuando descubrí que Amu era virgen, debí haberlo imaginarlo cuando la empecé a tocar, sin embargo ya era algo tarde cuando la penetre y no tome las medidas correspondientes como haberla acostumbrado un poco más para que le doliera menos. Otra sorpresa que me lleve era lo bien que encajaban nuestros cuerpos. Por extraño que se escuchara era perfecta, aunque sabia cual era mi lugar yo era un gigolo y ella una clienta mas. Lo cual me hizo recordar que mañana tenia que ir a las 10 a su casa. Tal vez de nuevo le tendría que pedir a Iwasaki-san que cuidara a Yoru en la noche. Termine de comerme la manzana y me que acosté en el sillón quedándome dormido de inmediato, estaba agotado.

-Oni-chan, levantate, Ikuto-niichan levantate-escuche la voz de Yoru y abrí los ojos, Yoru me observaba y toque su frente notando que la temperatura se le había bajado.

-¿tienes hambre?-le pregunte y este asintió

Me levante del sillón y llegue a la cocina, había pegado la receta en el refrigerador y vi lo que no podía comer Yoru. Y leí que el doctor remarco mucho que ese día no podía comer nada mas que tomar suero. Cheque entre la bolsa de sus medicinas y vi que la señora Iwasaki había comprado un suero de manzana. Tome un vaso y se lo di a Yoru

-Lo siento Yoru, pero no puedes comer nada mas que esto-dije y le di el vaso

-¿que es?-pregunto inocentemente

-jugo de manzana-dije

-pero me gusta el jugo de mango-replico molesto

-es lo que puedes comer-dije

-pero no me gusta el juego de manzana-dijo molesto

-pero es lo que dijo el doctor, así que tómatelo-ordene, se que muchas personas decían que era muy malo y que no tenia paciencia, pero lo hacía por el bien de mi hermano, no podía dejar que hiciera lo que le diera la gana, si no Yoru haría lo que quisiera.

Yoru empezó a llorar

-no quiero-dijo molesto

-no me importa lo que quieres, estás enfermo y es lo que puedes comer, si no lo quieres no te lo tomas pero NO puedes comer nada-dije

-eres muy malo Oni-chan-dijo él llorando

-sí, soy muy malo-dije ignorando su berrinche

-te odio-dijo molesto y se fue a su cuarto, se que Yoru no lo decía en serio pero aun así dolían esas palabras. Lance un suspiro, y saque un cigarro y lo empece a fumar, empece a tener ese mal habito desde hace años, pero en serio que lo necesitaba, la paciencia nunca fue mi fuerte y detestaba que Yoru hiciera sus berrinches, lo escuche llorar y gritándome que me odiaba, que era muy malo y que quería que mamá viviera. Yo también hubiera deseado que mamá y papá vivieran, yo también los extrañaba, una vez me acabe el cigarro, fui a la habitación y no toque la puerta solo la abrí y vi a Yoru acostado en la cama llorando.

-lárgate-me grito y me acosté en su cama

-no me voy a ir y lo sabes-le dije y este me miro, vi que tenia los ojos ámbar con lagrimas

-eres muy malo-dijo él

-y tu eres muy malcriado-le dije y este me pego el pecho.

-lárgate-dijo y lo abrace y este empezó a llorar en mi pecho diciendo que me largara y luego empezó a hipar. Yo solo seguí abrazándolo y acariciándole el pelo. Sin importar que tan malcriado era Yoru, seguía siendo mi hermano y yo lo quería, ademas aun tenia tiempo de cambiar y yo me esforzaría de que fuera para bien porque es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho. Y su futuro dependía de mí, yo no quería que pasara por lo mismo que yo pase. Solo esperaba que la mujer que quería que estuviera conmigo a mi lado, comprendiera eso y quisiera a mi hermano como yo lo quería a él

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de Ikuto POV<strong>

**Este cap se lo dedique a Ikuto, tal vez no haya lemon pero queria que entendieran lo que llevo a Ikuto a ser un gigolo, que es un gigolo y tambien lo que siente nuestro Ikuto.**

**Lo hice con mucho cariño ademas de que si soy honesta este fic se me facilita mucho escribirlo. En el proximo capitulo sera el cumpleaños de Amu ¿que quiseran a un Ikuto cumpliendo la fatasia de doctor o de maestro o tal vez bombero o policia o de pirata? ¿o prefieren que cumpla todas las fantasias sexuales de Amu? la mayoria de votos sera lo que veran en el siguiente capitulo y porfavor no sean malas y tambien elijan una cancion ya saben para ambientar pues mi idea principal era un streptease de Ikuto y estaba debatiendome si poner la cancion de Elvis Presley breakheart hotel o la de The big bang de Rock mafia.**

**Les mando un abrazo a: sarita18,Endri-Chan92 , barbiea1000, Kiriha-chan ,Akanne-Amuto, Bloody-chii, azulaamu. Quienes agradezco mucho sus comentarios que me hacen reir y me motivan a seguir y si hay alguien que esta leyendo pero no deja un review quisiera tambien agradecerle por seguir leyendo esta historia.**

**Cuidense mucho y que tengan un muy bonito día**

**Atte: ATMD**

**Pd: Al fin me dejaron comer chocolate aunque me dijeron que no me excediera hehe pero no garantizo nada n.n**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no nos pertenece si no a su cradora Peach-Pit**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5. Felices 31<strong>

**Amu POV**

Cuando era niña, uno de mis días favoritos, era mi cumpleaños, supongo que es algo muy común en las personas, pero con el paso del tiempo esta fecha fue la peor, pues era un recordatorio de lo vieja que me hacia, y de cuan sola me estaba volviendo.

El despertador se escucho ese día con mi canción favorita, eran las 10:30 de la mañana, el sol infernal que estaba afuera se colo a mi cuarto dándome la bienvenida, en cierta forma era extraño que me despertara a esa hora pues siempre lo hacia a las 5:00 de la madrugada cuando aun se podía ver el cielo estrellado. Prendí el televisor y me dispuse a hacerme mi desayuno, podía escuchar las noticias, el cual no me sorprendían cada día. Pensé en cambiar un poco de mi monotonía y me hice un sandwich de jamón con lechuga y queso amarillo, tal y como salían en los comerciales del pan, y lo acompañe con un intento de Frappe de café. Pero aun así el desayuno fue delicioso, me harte un poco de escuchar las noticias y cambie de canal, a uno de comedia, me la pase riéndome con The big bang Theory y Two and half men, toda la mañana.

Apague la televisión y me puse a recoger mi pequeño departamento, mientras escuchaba y cantaba una canción de The smiths. Después de cantar canciones de The smiths y Anna Tsuchiya, me bañe, perfume y me cambie. Para ir a mi casa

-feliz cumpleaños Amu, Feliz cumple años Amu, Feliz cumpleaños mi querida niña, feliz cumpleaños a ti-una sonrisa se me escapo al ver a mi madre junto a todos mis amigos y familia estando ahí en mi antigua casa cantándome las mañanitas. Como ya todos sabían que estaba desempleada mi cumpleaños fue en la tarde.

-felichidades tía Amu-dijo mi pequeño sobrino Hiroshi quien corrió a abrazarme y lo alce dándole un beso en sus mejillas.

-felicidades hermana-dijo Ami quien tenia cargado al pequeño Haku.

Yo solo sonreí y aun con Hiroshi cargado, fui con mis amigas quienes me abrazaron excesivamente. Gritando que al fin ya tenia 31 y solo sonreía ante cada locura que decían, me sorprendió ver a Utau y a Kukai ahí pues pensé que estaban de luna de miel. Aunque también pude ver de reojo que mi madre estaba hablando con un muchacho, el muchacho no era guapo pero tampoco feo, se veía normal solo esperaba que ese no fuera Takeshi, vi como mi mamá se aproximaba hacia mi

-Amu-chan ¿te acuerdas de Takeshi?-dijo mi mamá, maldito karma

-hmm creo recordarlo mamá-dije con la sonrisa mas hipócrita que pude

-Hinamori-san un gusto volverte a ver-dijo él y tantas ganas me dieron de decirle que a mí no me gustaba volver a verlo.

-lo mismo, digo-dije

Vi la cara de mi madre y supe que estaba en problemas, conocía perfectamente esa cara.

-creo que me retiro chicos, ya saben tengo que servir-dijo mi madre, haciendo sus ya conocidas para mi excusas, sabia que mi mamá quería desesperadamente que me casara.

-si quieres yo te ayudo mamá-dije tratando de salvarme

-oh, no cariño hoy es tu cumpleaños y la festejada no debe servir ¿por que no me pasas a Hirosh-kun? ha de ser mu cansado tenerlo cargado-dijo ella que sin mi permiso me lo quito de los brazos. Si las miradas mataran mi madre estaría muerta

Después de que mi madre se fuera, vi que Takeshi me miraba lujuriosamente, detestaba eso. Yo no era un objeto sexual, era una mujer.

-y dime Takeshi-san ¿donde trabajas?pregunte

-actualmente estoy buscando trabajo-dijo él pero por su cara pude ver que eso era un vil mentira, no me sorprendería que sus padres aun lo mantuvieran

-que coincidencia, igual yo-dije tratando de no ser grosera, ya que tal vez él cambio un poco o eso quería pensar

-¿y de que trabajabas antes?-me pregunto él

-era editora, aunque aun sigo buscando trabajo de eso-dije sonriendo al recordar aquellos libros que fueron mi trabajo

-¿que es eso?-pregunto él y no me lo podía creer

-son el compañero del autor de un libro o de algún manga, ellos leen la historia y luego dan una opinión al escritor para mejorar el libro o incluso pueden sugerir quitar o cambiar el orden del documento, también corrigen los errores de ortografía-dije

-entonces ¿tu lees y cambias lo libros?-dijo él

-algo así-dije y voltee a ver a Rima, le pedí con la mirada de que me salvara pues resultaba incomodo hablar con Takeshi

-que trabajo tan aburrido-dijo él

-sabes Takeshi-san, me tengo que ir ya sabes, es que al parecer mi amiga me trajo un regalo-dije y me fui con Utau

-¿que paso?-pregunto Utau

-no pienso hablar con alguien tan ignorante-dije y esta soltó una carcajada

-hay mi pequeña Amu-dijo Utau

Mi celular empezó a vibrar supe que era la alarma, a pesar de que Ikuto utilizo condón, había comprado unas pastillas para no embarazarme, no es que no quisiera un bebe, pero sabia que sola no podía hacerme cargo de uno. Fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua y me tome la pastilla

-vaya, vaya ¿quien es el afortunado?-dijo Utau sacando las pastilla, yo solo me ruborice

-alguien-respondí

-¿lo conocemos?-pregunto Yaya

-n..no-dije

-solo espero que no sea el pobre imbécil con el que estabas ahorita-dijo Rima

-wiuu-dije y todas nos reímos

-¿y como es él?-pregunto Utau

-apuesto, no se pero me agrada mucho-dije

-¿quien? ¿con el que te acostaste o con el que estabas hablando ahorita?-pregunto Yaya

Me ruborice -con el que me acosté-dije

-y ¿ vendrá a la fiesta?-pregunto Rima

-no-respondí

-¿por que no lo invitaste?-pregunto Lulu

- ¿a quien no invitaste Amu-chan?-escuche la voz de mi madre, solo esperaba que no hubiera escuchado la conversación pasada, no quería hablar de sexo con mi madre

-a una chica que... conocí mamá, nos hicimos amigas ayer, aunque me dijo que no podia venir porque la pobre esta casada y ya sabes tiene niños y se le dificulta-dije

-oh, la hubieras invitado Amu-chan-dijo mi madre

-se me paso-dije y voltee a ver todas que también tenían la misma mirada que yo

-bueno ya sera a la próxima-dijo mi madre y asentí -¿estas enferma Amu-chan?-pregunto mi madre y vi que todavía tenia la pastilla en mi mano

-eh..no mamá, es que tengo un cólico y la verdad no lo aguantaba-dije

-Amu-chan ¿que te dije la otra vez?, recuerda no estar descalza en tu casa ponte unas calcetas por eso te pasa esto-dijo mi mamá regañandome y yo solo asentí -bueno Amu-chan ¿ya quieres partir tu pastel?-pregunto mi mamá y yo solo negué

-preferiría que fuera después mamá-dije y esta solo asintió y se fue

-espero que no te haya escuchado-dijo Rima

-si, sinceramente yo también-dije y me tome la pastilla

-¿y, como se llama?-pregunto Yaya

-Ikuto-respondí

-que bonito nombre-dijo Yaya y yo sonreí

-¿y como lo conociste?-pregunto Rima y me quede pensativa, queria a mis amigas pero me daba verguenza decir que había contratado a un gigolo

-en la calle-dije

-¿en la calle? me resulta imposible que te acostaras con un desconocido-dijo Rima y me daban ganas de responderle que a mi también

-no, claro que no, ya teníamos tiempo de conocernos, solo las cosas sucedieron-mentí, debería ser actriz

-entiendo-dijeron todas

Dándole fin al interrogatorio todas nos fuimos a la sala, donde partieron el pastel, obligándome claro a soplar las velas y pedir un deseo. Nunca creí en eso pero aun así pedi que si realmente existía, encontrar a ese hombre especial que había estado buscando hace años.

Después de acabar con la fiesta, los invitados poco a poco se fueron, mis amigas insistieron en ir a un bar y seguir festejando pero yo negué de inmediato. Me sorprendió que Utau me diera un regalo mas y cuando lo abrí me ruborice

-este fue el regalo primero que te compre, pero ya que supe tu mentalidad te compre el otro, pero creo que este te gustara mas, feliz cumpleaños amiga-dijo Utau y me abrazo -no te olvides de contarme los detalles sucios después-dijo en mi oído y me ruborice

Todas mis amigas se fueron y yo me despedí de ellas y luego me despedí de mi hermana y su esposo y al ultimo de mi madre, que como siempre me dio un pedazo de pastel para que me lo comiera después

-feliz cumpleaños hija, espero que te la pases bien-dijo mi madre en la puerta y me abrazo

-gracias mamá, bien ya me voy-dije y salí

Cuando llegue a mi departamento lance un fuerte suspiro y prendí el estéreo y puse música, saque las cosas que Utau me regalo y no evite abochornarme. Era un negligé color blanco, totalmente transparente con una tanga transparente haciéndole juego, se abrochaba al frente y también me ruborice cuando venia adentro un aceite que según leí para frotar en el cuerpo a la hora de las relaciones sexuales. Cheque el reloj y vi que eran las 9:30 de la noche. Termine de guardar las cosas y volteé a ver de nuevo el negligé, mi ropa interior era de color beige y estaba segura que para lo que pasara con Ikuto ese negligé era lo mas apropiado para vestir y al fin la curiosidad mato el gato, solo me lo probaría y si no me gustaba como me quedaba me lo quitaría. Una vez ya puesto me abochorne mas era totalmente trasparente y con encaje en el busto, como el pelo lo tenia largo me tapaba los senos y cuando pensé que era momento de quitármelo escuche el timbre y no tuve mas remedio que ponerme una bata

Cuando abrí la puerta me asusto ver a un policía, uno inesperadamente sexy en mi puerta, pensé que tal vez pudo ser por la música pero no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que me multara. El hombre tenía una gorra de policía y unos lentes oscuros que se me hacia extraño que los tuviera por las horas del día

-¿ aquí vive la señorita Amu Hinamori?-pregunto él hombre con una voz demasiado sensual que se parecía a la de Ikuto

-soy yo-dije nerviosa

-la señorita Hinamori Amu, merece un castigo-dijo él y se bajo los lentes negros y vi sus ojos azules zafiro, era Ikuto

-¿Ikuto?-pregunte asombrada

-no trate de evadir el tema señorita, usted necesita un enorme _castigo por ser una chica mala-_dijo él y de repente me beso, y emití un gemido en el beso, un gemido de sorpresa que paso a ser de placer al sentir como cerraba la puerta y me acorralaba en ella, sentí como Ikuto desabrochaba el nudo de la bata y dejo de besarme para lanzar un gemido, pude sentir como su miembro se ponía duro como roca -vaya castigo que usted merece señorita, por ser tan niña mala-dijo y me quito la bata dejándome con aquel incomodo negligé.

Puse mis piernas en ambos lados de sus caderas y el contacto de ambos sexos calientes fue inevitable y lanzamos un suspiro. Mire sus ojos solo por un instante cuando volvimos a sumergirnos en un beso, era un beso cargado de pasión, uno que realmente me dejaba sin respiración y con ganas de probar mas de él. No supe cuando pero ya estaba en mi cama con él arriba de mi besándome los hombros dejando rastro de saliva en ellos, aun sobre la camisa de policía celeste podía sentir su cuerpo musculoso atletico, lance un suspiro cuando sentí a Ikuto masajear mi clítoris encima de la tela de la tanga, y la canción de The big bang de rock mafia se escucho, la canción en si siempre se me hizo sexy y estar en esa situación lo hizo aun mas.

Los botones de la camisa de Ikuto fueron desabrochándose, dejándome ver su torso, un torso duro pero suave al tacto, y nos volvimos a ver a los ojos acercando nuestros rostros y nos besamos

-feliz cumpleaños-dijo él y yo sonreí

-gracias-dije

-ahora señorita, usted deberá seguir este castigo-dijo él y puso un pañuelo en mis ojos

-¿que haces?-le pregunte un poco sorprendida y asustada a la vez

-tranquila, te gustara-dijo y sentí el contacto de sus labios cerca de los míos y me dio un rápido beso

Cuando sentí que acaricio un seno gemí, la sensación de no ver hacia que sintiera el contacto mas fuerte, los labios de Ikuto fueron descendiendo aunque no sabia si eran sus labios o su manos por que la piel me empezaba a enchinar, entre la espera y el placer, no sabia lo que iba a hacer y en cierta forma me sentí un poco tonta por no saber que hacer. Pensamiento que se esfumo al sentir que me quitaba el tanga y me quedaba expuesta de la parte inferior. Confiaba en Ikuto pero no lo suficente para saber que me haría. Sus manos empezaron a recorrerme entera, sentía que había algo en el trasero que me incomodaba y baje mi mano por debajo de mi cuerpo tratando de sacarlo, creo que Ikuto se dio cuenta por que escuche como si moviera un papel y de repente sentí un liquido por mi cuerpo, mientras Ikuto movía sus manos en mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo empezaba a sentirse mas caliente y el hormigueo que sentía en mi vientre se estaba encendiendo, lo quería ya

-Ikuto... por favor-le suplique, no supe si era su mano o solo un dedo que me puso sobre mis labios, empezó tocando mis senos hasta que tomo uno en su boca, y lo chupo, me puse mas húmeda de lo que ya estaba, la canción termino y escuche la canción de I belong to you de muse, pareciera que la música se estaba adecuando a la situación. Con mi mano empece a tocarlo, no sabia que era lo que estaba tocando pero supuse que era su torso pues cuando llegue a sus tetillas, escuche que Ikuto soltó un suspiro, Ikuto empezó a masajear mis muslos mientras el aire se colaba en mi entrepierna, me estaba volviendo loca.

-por favor-le pedí de nuevo y este me dio un beso, uno salvaje mientras metía su lengua a mi boca y sin previo aviso me penetro, duro y tan fuerte que casi estaba a punto de llegar a mi culminación -ikuto-gemí

-sigues tan apretada y deliciosa-me dijo en el oído y por una extraña razón me excite mas -¿dime que es lo que quieres?-me dijo y me ruborice -así que tímida, o a lo mejor no te gusta esto-dijo y sentí como salia de mi interior, no podía hacerme esto, estaba a punto...de mi nirvana -dime ¿que es lo que quieres?-volvió a preguntar y me ruborice mas, de seguro mi cara le hacia competencia a un semáforo.

-a..ti-le dije -por favor, Ikuto-le pedí, él me beso, perezosamente, sentía su miembro duro y caliente en mi vientre, yo lo quería adentro de mi

-¿como me quieres, _Amu_?-me dijo y aun con todo mi rubor

-te quiero, dentro de mi... por favor-le rogué y lo sentí, gloriosamente dentro de mi, envolviendo con sus fuertes embestidas, que muy apenas pude respirar, él también respiraba entrecortadamente en mi oído, no sabia si era porque Ikuto estaba tan bien entrenado o era que ambos eramos compatibles sexualmente, pero siempre me volvía loca cada vez que me tocaba. Grite su nombre, y gloriosamente llegue a mi culminación, pero él aun no llegaba, sentí como me movió ligeramente hacia mi costado, estábamos frente a frente de lado y siguió moviéndose, embistiendome gloriosamente y lo volví a sentir, mas fuerte que la primera vez, y esa mariposita loca que sentía en mi vientre me hacia cosquillas y a la vez se sentí muy bien, sentía que no podía respirar, estaba tan cerca y como si Ikuto supiera se movió brutalmente, el colchón de mi cama se escuchaba el leve quejido de como se movía brutalmente, y los espasmos llegaron a nublar mi cabeza y llegue, mas fuerte que la primera lanzando un grito de placer y escuche un gruñido por parte de él.

Aun estaba dentro de mi, lo escuche exhalar fuertemente, y yo también trataba de respirar. Ikuto tomo mi pañuelo y lo desanudo y de repente vi luz demasiada luz que me irrito y cerré los ojos, tras breves parpadeos lo mire a él, estaba sin ropa y con sus cabellos alborotados, tenia muchas gotas de sudor por su cuerpo y cara pero aun se veía deliciosamente irresistible. No supe como pero cuando reaccione vi que le estaba acariciando el cabello y este no me decía nada, era un momento intimo y entonces sentí como él salia de mi interior, sentia mi cuerpo muy extraño y lo vi con gotas de sudor y como si tuviera un aceite. Lo mire haciéndole una sorda pregunta del porque estaba así mi cuerpo y este sonrió

-es lo que traías en una bolsa, pensé que lo compraste tu y lo use en ti-me respondió

-¿lo que yo compre?-pregunte extrañada y él me enseño el gel para masajes que me regalo Utau, me puse de todos colores -yo no lo compre-le dije y este soltó una carcajada

-entonces ¿lo puso un duende ahí?-pregunto con una sonrisa y yo negué

-fue un regalo de cumpleaños-respondí

-entonces envíale felicitaciones al que te lo dio, al parecer te _gusto_ mucho su regalo-dijo él

-estoy segura que la que me lo regalo estará mas emocionada en escuchar los detalles sucios de dicho regalo, Ikuto-kun-le dije y este negó

-dime Ikuto, nada de kun o san-me dijo y yo asentí. Ikuto se dio la vuelta y se quedo acostado boca arriba hubo un momento de silencio -y ¿cuantos años cumpliste? si se puede saber, claro-me pregunto

-31-respondí

-¿31?, yo cumpliré 32 dentro de poco-me respondió

-¿en serio?-pregunte algo sorprendida

-si, el 1 de diciembre-me respondió

-de seguro te la pasas en fiesta todo ese día-le dije y él sonrió

-no, ese día estoy con la persona que mas quiero en esta vida-dijo él.

¿Acaso Ikuto tiene una esposa?, eso era imposible a menos de que esa persona no supiera a lo que se dedicaba él, pero era imposible, digo si yo tuviera una pareja que llegara a altas horas de la noche sospecharía de que en algo raro trabaja.

-y, ¿cuantos años llevas trabajando en esto?-pregunte cambiando de tema

-5 años-me respondió él

-wuau, de seguro te debe ir muy bien-dije

-me alcanza para vivir cómodamente, ademas no me quejo mucho-dijo él

-en efecto, te pagan por dar placer, no debe ser mucho problema para ti-dije en medio de burla -y ¿no te cansas de esto?, a lo que me refiero se que el sexo es gratificante para cualquiera pero tenerlo a diario debe ser agotador-dije

-no siempre tengo sexo con mis clientas, soy un gigolo Amu, no un prostituto-dijo él

-entiendo, ¿y alguna vez te has enamorado de una de tus clientas?-le pregunte y este miro al techo

-no, les he tomado aprecio pero nunca me he enamorado de ninguna de ellas-me respondió -¿y tu te has enamorado?-me pregunto él

-no, cuando era joven tenia frenos y era un desastre de persona-sonreí ante ese recuerdo- luego conocí a mi único novio, pero no hubo nada de nada, era demasiado tímida en ese entonces y tenia un concepto del amor muy romántico-le respondí con franqueza que me extraño

-no te imagino con frenos-dijo él y lance una carcajada

-no era muy atractiva que digamos,de hecho era una ermitaña andante con solo pocas amigas, luego estudie filosofía y me hice editora y lo irónico es que me despidieron por el primer retraso que había tenido despues de años de trabajar ahí-le dije y por una extraña razón no me dieron ganas de llorar

-debe ser difícil-dijo él

-pero vivo al día, y mírame aquí estoy hablando con un "desconocido" con el que perdí mi virginidad y le estoy contando mas cosas que de las que le cuento a mi madre-le dije y este sonrió

-no diré nada, si eso te preocupa-me dijo y me miro a los ojos y le sonreí

-lo se-respondí

-me tengo que ir-dijo él y sentí un extraño vacio, y una sensación extraña de miedo

-por favor-le dije y este enarco una ceja

-¿ necesitas algo?-pregunto

-yo...no lo se-le respondí sincera -solo no te vayas-le pedí y por dentro me quede petrificada ¿esta era yo? ¿que me esta pasando?

-si eso es lo que desea mi reina, eso es lo que haré-dijo él y yo sonreí

-¿te puedo hacer una ultima pregunta?-le pregunte

-adelante-me dijo

-¿de donde sacaste ese disfraz?-le pregunte y este soltó una carcajada que me contagio la risa

-¿es en serio?-pregunto aun agarrándose el estomago de la risa y yo asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro -pues es mi trabajo, complacer como mi clienta lo desee, cumplir sus fantasías mas oscuras y pensé que te gustaría-dijo él y yo asentí

-me sorprendiste, ¿apoco tienes mas disfraces?-le pregunte algo asombrada

-si, de policía, bombero, vaquero, doctor y cualquier disfraz que te guste-dijo él y yo sonreí

-apuesto a que no batallas en hallowen-dije y este sonrió

-en efecto-dijo él -eres la persona mas diferente que he conocido en mi vida-dijo él y algo extraño se sintió por mi pecho

-lo tomare como un cumplido-le dije y este sonrió

-es un cumplido-dijo y sonreí

-y tu eres la persona que mas secretos le he dicho en menos de una semana-le dije y este también sonrió -¿te puedo abrazar?-le pregunte y este se acerco y me abrazo -tenia frió, eso de estar desnuda en la noche tiene sus consecuencias-le dije y este soltó una risita

-pues espero que ya no tengas frió-dijo

Y de repente cerré los ojos, tenia sueño y empece a dormirme

-gracias por estar aquí-le dije y me quede dormida sin escuchar lo que él me dijo al final. Este había sido el cumpleaños mas raro y diferente que había tenido a lo largo de mi vida, pero que por alguna extraña razón no me sentí tan sola como siempre lo sentía, se podría decir que fue el cumpleaños mas feliz que había tenido.

**Fin de Amu POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, hola! después de milenios, calificaciones malas por parte mia, extraños insomnios y falta de inspiración pude actualizar una historia, por mi parte me gusto, tal vez no fue tan pervertido como prometí pero trate de hacerlo lo mas bonito que pude, espero que les haya gustado, y que sigan leyendo esta historia.<strong>

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que hayan esperado y que si algún momento les he fallado a sus expectativas tratare de complacerlos, cuídense mucho y las veo despues**

**Un abrazo de oso panda**

**ATMD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no a su creadora Peach-Pit**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6. La fantasía esta fuera de la realidad<strong>

**Ikuto POV**

-Ikuto-niisan, ¿por qué papá y mamá no están con nosotros?-me pregunto Yoru, mientras estábamos comiendo

Deje de comer y lo mire, sin querer suspire y lo mire a los ojos, este esperaba ansiosamente mi respuesta

-porque tuvieron un accidente Yoru-le dije

-¿y porque tuvieron un accidente?-me volvió a preguntar

-porque los accidentes a veces pasan Yoru y basta de preguntas ¡termínate tu sopa de verduras! que ya me se ese truco jovencito, de preguntemosle a Ikuto-nisan para que se le olvide que tienes que comer-dije molesto

Este hizo una mueca y me reí, le acaricie el cabello y siguió comiendo.

-Ikuto-nisan ¿de donde vienen los bebes?-me pregunto y lo mire extrañado

-¿y eso que preguntes eso?-le pregunte para desviarlo del tema

-mi maestra esta en el hospital, por que según dijo una maestra que ya iba a tener a su bebe, pero ¿porque esta en el hospital? entonces ¿porque dicen que los bebes vienen de la cigüeña? no entiendo, nii-chan-me dijo impaciente

Me reí por el comentario de la cigüeña, y le acaricie el pelo

-cuando crezcas te lo diré-le dije y este me miro ofendido

-yo ya soy grande-me dijo y solté una carcajada

-bueno señor grande termínate la comida-le dije

-pues ya no quiero-me dijo

-entonces no te diré de donde vienen los bebes-se me escapo

-¿me dirás?-me pregunto esperanzado

¡Mierda! ¿en que me metí?

-si Yoru, cuando termines tu sopa te diré de donde vienen los bebes-le dije y este siguió comiéndose su sopa,rogué por que algo se me ocurriera, no le podía decir a un niño de 7 años que los bebes venían de las mujeres, que por un proceso tardado salían de su cuerpo. Y menos el detalle de en que parte salían los bebes, porque después preguntara como se hacen los bebes y eso seria traumante para un niño, mucho mas que decirle que santa claus no existía.

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

**Amu POV**

-señorita Hinamori, lamento ser portadora de malas noticias, pero no hay vacantes para la editorial Fureyama, tiene un excepcional historial en la editorial Tanaka, pero esta editorial no puede contratarla, lo siento mucho-dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Y suspire, esta semana había sido una mierda

-entiendo, de cualquier forma muchas gracias por recibirme-le dije y la mujer asintió

Agarre mis cosas y me marche de aquella oficina, tenia ganas de llorar, era la cuarta editorial a la que iba y era exactamente lo mismo, no había vacantes. Estaba preocupada pues la pequeña liquidación que tenia de mi anterior empresa, nada mas me daría para un mes, gracias a Dios mi departamento era completamente mio y no tenia que pagar renta pero aun así, los recibos, la comida, los pasajes del tren de cada día, era lo que aun así me gastaba. Eran en estos momentos en que realmente deseaba un novio tan siquiera, alguien que me mimara o que me animara y me dijera que las cosas estaban bien. Me di una cachetada mental ante mi pensamiento, había luchado durante 18 años completamente sola, no por un despido por parte de una empresa desconsiderada tenia que bajar la cabeza, aunque aun así, me sentía cansada mentalmente como físicamente. Realmente lo único que quería era descansar.

Llegue por una plaza y encontré a un señor que vendía nieves, le pedí un cono de chocolate y este me lo dio, cuando estaba dispuesta a pagarlo alguien mas lo pago, voltee y me encontré con unos ojos zafiros

-nunca hay que dejarle a una mujer hermosa como tu, pague chérie-me dijo él

-Ikuto-le dije y este me sonrió

-deme otro de chocolate, por favor-le dijo Ikuto al señor y se lo dio, Ikuto pago por ambos, antes de que protestara

-¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunte con curiosidad

-vivo por aquí-me respondió él

-¿en serio?-le pregunte y este asintió

-¿y tu que haces aquí?-me pregunto

-vengo de una entrevista-le respondí

-y ¿como te fue?-me pregunto

-¿quieres la verdad o una mentira?-le pregunte y este sonrió

-la verdad, por supuesto-me dijo y suspire

-de la mierda-le dije y este soltó una carcajada -¿que es lo divertido? ¿acaso te gusta ver a las personas sufrir o que?-le pregunte enfadada

-mis disculpas, princesa, de hecho no me da risa que te haya ido mal, lo que me da risa es que una persona como tu diga malas palabras-me dice y asiento

-entiendo, pero es la verdad-dije y solté un suspiro y tome de mi helado.

-¿y por que no se buscas otro tipo de trabajo?-pregunto él y suspire

-podría ser, pero créeme no estudie 8 años para hacer otro tipo de trabajo, es lo que se hacer y me gusta lo que hago-le dije

-pues hay gente que no estudio y mírala es exitosa-me dijo él y sonreí

-podría ser pero la mayoría son corruptos-dije y él sonrió

-ya veras que encontraras un trabajo pronto-me dijo y asentí

-eso espero-le dije con sinceridad

Nos quedamos en silencio comiendo

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Ikuto de repente

-por supuesto-le dije

-que le dirías a un niño de 7 años, si te preguntara de donde vienen los bebes-me dijo y lo mire

-pues-me quede pensando, pero esto sinceramente era raro, no sabia que Ikuto hablaría de sus hijos delante de sus clientas-supongo que le diría la historia de la cigüeña, aunque seria un poco absurdo porque cuando se de cuenta de la verdad se enojaría mucho conmigo, por no decirle la verdad-le respondí

-¿y cual es la historia de la cigüeña?-me dijo y reí

-pues hay muchas versiones, tu sabes cuando una pareja se quiere mucho va a un hospital y en ese hospital hay una cigüeña que si pasas la prueba que te da, a cambio te da un bebe-le dije con una sonrisa y cuando lo mire vi que Ikuto estaba aguantadose una risa

-¿no puedo creer que eso le digan a los niños?-me dijo él

-no, ni yo tampoco, pero supongo que le funciono a mi madre un tiempo-le dije y me mordí el labio, al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, esto era un tema muy vergonzoso para mi

-no te creo, ¿te la creíste?-me dijo él y se empezó a reír

-pues a ver dime a ti que te dijeron-conteste furiosa, retándolo

Este dejo de reír, vi que se puso serio

-yo no preguntaba de esas cosas a esa edad-me contesto, me asombre al verlo tan...triste

-pues supongo que te puede funcionar, si algún día tus hijos te lo preguntan-le dije y me di cuenta de que lo tome de la mano, este me dio un apretón y solté mi mano, me levante de la banca -bueno me tengo que ir-le dije y empece a caminar

-espera-me dijo él y voltee a mirarlo

-¿pasa algo?-le pregunte

-no, tan solo te quería agradecer por lo que me acabas de decir-me dijo

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso, algún día me lo agradecerás-le dije y este avanzo hacia mi, acercándose a mi y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, él puso sus labios en mi oreja

-te lo puedo agradecer, esta noche, en tu cama-me dijo y me mordió la oreja, me sonroje por que estábamos en un parque

-n...o-le dije y trate de alejarme-en se...rio, no hace falta-le dije

-pero tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo, nena, hasta aquí puedo sentir tus pechos endureciéndose por mi, y tu sexo huele a ti, me esta esperando para recibirme, que sinceramente no puedo esperar para cogerte-me dijo en el oído con una voz particularmente lenta, casi como si me estuviera acariciando, y sin querer me paso como él lo predijo, sus palabras me pusieron caliente

-Iku...to, esto no esta bien-le dije y trate de alejarme

-solo esta vez Amu, déjate llevar-me dijo y me beso el cuello

Se que él esta consciente del efecto que provoca en mí. No hablo, mi corazón late con cierta magnitud que me sorprende de que no me de un paro cardíaco. Y lo beso, aun ruborizada y caliente, y él no se hace del rogar me besa y lo siento en mi trasero y me avergüenzo ¿desde cuando era una adolescente? ¿desde cuando había olvidado mi moral? tal vez estaba en los suelos desde que llame a ese numero para perder mi virginidad con un gigolo.

-te veo a las 10 en tu casa, Amu-me dijo en el oído y se fue. Tenia los ojos cerrados y los abrí, su voz aun me acariciaba por mi cuerpo entero. Tome una gran bocanada de aire, y pensé que ya no tenia salvación, Ikuto no solo estaba poseyendo mi cuerpo, si no mis pensamientos, incluso mis deseos.

Y eso por alguna extraña razón me estaba gustando.

**Fin de Amu POV**

**Ikuto POV**

"Mierda", ¿ qué puta mierda me pasa con esta mujer? ¿desde cuando busco un motivo para volver a ver a una clienta? con ella ya no me importa el dinero, si soy sincero solo pienso en cogérmela, pero su mirada esa mirada, me volverá loco un día. Recuerdo que le dije a Yoru que le compraría un helado, por que con eso de que le prometí decirle de donde venían los bebes me estaba dando un dolor de cabeza, Yoru no paraba de preguntarme por lo cual le dije que le compraría un helado para darle una platica de hombres y de repente ella estaba ahí, con una falda gris que se le pegaba maliciosamente a su trasero, pero su mirada estaba triste. ¿que le pasaba?. Y me entere, ella estaba buscando trabajo, entonces le pregunte eso de los bebes, no sabia que hacer y no se por que le pregunte eso a ella, después de todo con mis clientas ni hago mención de niños, solo hablo de cine, política, música pero jamas de niños, incluso de mi vida ellas no tiene por que saber nada excepto lo que necesitan y deben saber, pero ella mueve mi mundo.

Llegue a la casa y Yoru estaba viendo la tele, cuando me vio la apago y fue corriendo hacia mi

-nii-chan ¿y mi helado?-me pregunto frunciendo el ceño, y de repente mire mis manos y por una extraña razón solté una carcajada, Yoru frunció el ceño, no dudo de que este pensando que me volví loco, ¿que mierda me pasa?

-lo siento enano, no había de chocolate, ¿quieres ir a otra paletería conmigo?-le pregunte y este me mostró una gran sonrisa

-siii, y ¿podemos ir a comer pizza?-me pregunto emocionado

-no Yoru, te volverás a enfermar del estomago, con el helado es suficiente-le dije con mi voz severa y el me miro triste

-por favor-me pidió

-no, mejor vamos a ir a la feria-le dije y este dio un brinco

-si, hace mucho que no vamos oni-chan-grito y sonreí

-ándale, nos vamos a bañar que si no te vas a tardar demás-le dije y este se fue corriendo al baño

Después de bañarme e inspeccionar que Yoru se había cambiado, me fui a cambiar. Una vez estuve listo, fui por Yoru a su cuarto y saque la moto del garaje. Y fuimos al parque, Yoru quería subirse a la montaña rusa, pero después me arrepentí de haber dejado que se subiera por que estuvo vomitando todo lo que había desayunado y comido. Lo lleve al doctor y este me regaño, diciéndome que mi hermano aun no debía de haber comido nada pesado, mi hermano y yo llegamos a la casa a las 8 de la noche, Yoru estaba dormido cuando llegamos, tenia rastro de las lagrimas que había derramado cuando vomito, sus mejillas rechonchas estaban ruborizadas producto de la fiebre que había tenido. Sin querer lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, era un padre de mierda, un hermano de mierda, aun cuando pude haber dado en adopción a Yoru no lo hice, tal vez fui demasiado egoísta, Yoru merecía algo mejor que esto pero si perdía a mi hermano yo no sabría que hacer, él era la única familia que me quedaba, era una persona importante en mi vida.

-¿porque lloras, nii-chan?-pregunto mi hermano y no respondí, él se acerco hacia mi y puso sus brazos en mi cuello, y sin querer mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Hacia demasiado tiempo que me permití llorar, desde la muerte de mis padres. ¿desde cuando me volví tan marica? -ya no llores-me dijo mi hermano y me limpie las lagrimas y todo el rastro de ellas.

-Yoru, tengo que ir a trabajar, ¿te portaras bien con Iwasaki-san?-le pregunte y este asintió -buen chico-le dije y acaricie su cabello y este sonrió -ándale, ve a preparar tus cosas que le tengo que llamar a Iwasaki-san-le dije y este se separo de mi. Agarre mi celular y le llame a la mujer que esta sin molestia alguna acepto cuidar a Yoru.

Una vez deje a Yoru en casa de Iwasaki-san, fui a casa de Amu, tal vez una buena follada me haría olvidar todo. Eso es lo que necesitaba...olvidar.

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

**Amu POV**

Escuche el timbre y me sorprendió un poco pues apenas era las 9, Ikuto me había dicho que llegaría a las 10, pero cuando abrí la puerta me extrañe al verlo, se veía diferente aun con su sonrisa con solo mirar esos ojos, me sentí como si me estuviera viendo a mi, esa mirada era la misma que la mía.

Solo cruzo la puerta me beso, pero era diferente... era como si buscaba algo mas y entonces me deje. Él necesitaba cariño y cuando abrí los ojos y él me vio, lo entendí y él lo entendió. Hoy no eramos el gigolo y su clienta. Eramos dos personas que necesitábamos cariño.

Y tan solo eso bastaba esta noche.

**Fin de Amu POV**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!, después de meses que yo sentí como años volví, no se si me extrañaron pero yo si extrañe volver a escribir. Veran estuve castigada por reprobar una materia, pero las matemáticas y yo aun no nos llevamos bien, algún día seremos unas grandes amigas y me verán escribiendo a diario, bueno eso es mentira por que tampoco me llego la inspiración. Creo que eso de crecer jode un poco por que de repente todo mundo te quiere meter ideas y como que esos cambios que uno pasa de ser adolescente a adulto hace que no tengas tiempo para pensar mas que en ti y lo que te rodea. Ok, eso es un poco raro.<br>**

**Pero en fin , no voy a decir todo lo que traigo en la cabeza por que aburriria, pero sinceramente espero que el cap no las haya decepcionado. Se que a lo mejor fue un poco corto pero cuando trate de hacer un lemon (porque creanme lo habia), dije "no, ana esto es una mierda es como si estuvieras copiando a 50 sombras de Grey, y la audiencia de seguro esta harta o harto de escuchar ese libro, se supone que inovamos no imitamos" por lo cual quite el lemon ademas quise mezclar un poco los pensamientos de ambos, el otro cap lo hare medio romantico o hare que Amu ya empieze a darse cuenta de que le gusta Ikuto.**

**Gracias a:**

**Maru-chan1296, Sui-AliRs, barbiea1000, Guest, Kkoneekoo n.n, Bloody-chii, Kiriha-chan, Akanne-Amuto, Tattkona, Barby24119,** **twilight-love1694, Lisbeth Tsukiyomi,Mery, amutolove100.**

**En serio vi muchas caras nuevas, y eso me alegra, como me alegra leerlas a todas, mandenme peticiones, canciones, ideas, que todo me encanta. **

**Espero volverlas a leer como tambien espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

**Un abrazote de oso panda**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no a su creadora Peach-Pit**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7. Esa vida tuya, esta vida <strong>**mía**

**Amu POV**

El tic tac del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, eran las 12 de la noche, estaba acostada e Ikuto estaba arriba de mi besando cada parte expuesta de mi cuerpo pero sus besos no eran para excitarme era como si me estuviera mimando, ambos estábamos desnudos y sudados con una sabana que cubría nuestras intimidades

-dime algo que jamas le hayas dicho a alguien-le dije

Él detuvo su labor de besarme

-si te dijera algo de mi vida privada estaría rompiendo las reglas de mi trabajo-me dijo

-yo no le diría nada de lo que tu me dijeras a nadie, sea lo que sea que dijéramos nosotros no tendría porque saberlo nadie-le dije

Ikuto me dio un beso en los labios y me miro a los ojos, azul y zafiro

-mis padres tuvieron un accidente hace años y me dejaron a cargo a mi hermano quien apenas era un bebe, yo era albañil en ese tiempo y mi sueldo no me alcanzaba para la comida de ambos por lo cual muchas veces me quedaba sin comer, mi hermano era muy enfermizo por lo cual me acostaba con su pediatra para poder pagar las consultas y ella siempre le pagaba la medicina a mi hermano-me dijo y me indigne esa mujer era una maldita como le podía hacer eso alguien ojala y estuviera en prisión-un día llego un hombre y me ofreció ser gigolo, yo ignorante ante esa palabra le dije que lo pensaría, cuando le pregunte a mis conocidos que significaba ser gigolo y me explicaron que era eso yo pensé que no podía ser eso, pero luego reflexione sobre lo que hacia y pensé que si era lo único que podía hacer para que la vida de mi hermano fuera mejor lo haría, por lo cual acepte ser gigolo pero ahora tengo miedo de que en algún futuro mi hermano eche a perder su vida por que no le puse atención, quiero que él sea un hombre de éxito no como yo-me dijo y sentí como mi corazón latía, Ikuto era un buen hombre, él era el mejor que había conocido a lo largo de mis 31 años, en un impulso le di un beso y este me lo devolvió

-eres el mejor hermano-padre que tu hermano pudo tener y estoy segura de que en un futuro él te lo sabrá agradecer-le dije y él me sonrió

-es tu turno, dime algo que jamas le hayas dicho a alguien- me dijo él y tome una bocanada de aire y exhale

-cuando tenia 15 años mi padre murió de cáncer, sufrí mucho porque mi padre era alguien quien siempre me mimaba y todo lo demás pasaron los años y cuando tenia 18 mi madre nos presento a mi hermana y a mi a su nuevo novio, estaba feliz por mi mamá, paso el tiempo y cuando cumplí 20 ese hombre se fue a vivir a mi casa al principio fue todo bien, pero fue una noche en que sentí que alguien se metió a mi cuarto y sentí como me tocaban-sin querer varias lagrimas escapaban de los ojos-ese hombre se masturbaba mientras me tocaba todas las noches, fue un día que mi mamá se fue a comprar las cosas para la cena y me dejo a mi hermana y a mi en casa, ese hombre trataba de forzarme pero mientras yo mas me negaba él me golpeaba, mi hermana que tenia 12 años le llamo a mi mama cuando él estuvo distraído y mi madre le llamo a la policía y corrió para llegar a casa, cuando la policía llego me encontró muy golpeada pero por suerte ese imbécil no me violo, mi madre llorando me pidió muchas disculpas y a ese hombre lo metieron en la cárcel, mientras que a mi me toco ir con una psicóloga ya que muchas noches no podía dormir, pero sabes aun cuando todo mundo cree que supere lo de ese suceso, aun tengo pesadillas, siempre que despierto pienso en que pasaría si ese hombre saliera de prisión-le dije y me di cuenta que Ikuto me limpiaba mis lagrimas con sus labios, él me miro y lo mire y nos besamos, un beso que iba lejos de la pasión

-yo estoy aquí Amu-me dijo y le sonreí

-si, aquí estas-le dije y él me sonrió para volverme a besar

Un beso que fue como si tomara una respiro, con cuidado esta vez él me penetro sin dejarme de ver a los ojos, y mientras mis mejillas se ruborizaban cuando lo sentí a él en mi interior, él me beso en mi pecho, y otra embestida hizo que gimiera, Ikuto empezó a besar mi cuello

-déjame una marca que tan solo yo...pueda ver-le pedí y él puso sus labios cerca de mi hombro izquierdo y empezó a succionar y otra embestida hizo que gimiera, me miro a los ojos y agarre su cabeza y lo bese mientras Ikuto me daba unas embestidas en mi interior, aunque el beso era torpe mi corazón latía cada vez mas rápido sentía mi nirvana cerca, sentía como el miembro de Ikuto estaba en mi interior y aunque estaba cerca de orgasmo desee verlo a él, desee su placer mas que el mio, separe mis labios de los suyos, la cama rechinaba por el vaiven de nuestros cuerpos, puse mus labios sobre su pecho firme y bese su corazón, ojala un día ese corazón latiera rápidamente por mi y llego el ansiado clímax mio llego -Ikuto-fue lo único que pude decir y este con un fuerte gruñido se vino en mi interior

Nuestras respiraciones eran rápidas

-Amu lo siento se me olvido ponerme condón-me dijo Ikuto un poco alarmado y a la vez disculpándose

-no te preocupes yo tomo la pastilla-le dije y este asintió

No hablamos solo escuchábamos de nuevo el tic tac del reloj y de repente sentí como mi cuerpo liberaba nuestros fluidos de mi cuerpo, Ikuto lo sintió pues aun no había salido de mi interior. Estaba agotada, mire el reloj de mi cuarto 1:30 de la mañana, me quise levantar para lavarme pero en serio estaba muy cansada, Ikuto me cargo y me llevo al baño que estaba en mi cuarto y con cuidado me lavo, no decíamos nada pero no se necesitaban palabras, una vez me acostó en la cama me dio un beso en la cabeza y me dormí, pensando en mi cabeza estos ojos azules zafiro que no puedo olvidar

**Fin de Amu POV**

**Ikuto POV**

Escuchaba su respiración pausada y la mire, mierda era jodidamente hermosa. Ni si quiera se porque le había dicho de mi vida, pero ella me inspiraba a contarle cosas de las que no hablaba con nadie, ella era como un rayo de luz y a la vez como mi boleto de ida al infierno. Una vez confirme que ella estaba dormida, agarre mis ropas y me las puse. Busque un papel y le escribí una nota a ella, deje la nota al lado del despertador y la mire por ultima vez la marca del chupeton sobresalía en su hombro y me sentí extrañamente dichoso.

Agarre mis cosas y una vez baje de aquel departamento llame a la única persona que tal vez me ayudaría con esto

-Ikuto, ¿le ha pasado algo a Yoru-kun?-la voz se Saito se escuchaba en mi celular

-Saito necesito hablar contigo-le dije serio

-te espero entonces en mi casa-me dijo y prendí mi moto en dirección a casa de mi jefe

Llegue en 10 minutos las luces estaban apagadas de esa lujosa casa, toque el timbre y salio Saito con el cabello largo castaño agarrado por una coleta, tenia una bata de dormir y sin maquillaje era extraño verlo sin el maquillaje

-pasa Ikuto, hice café-me dijo y entre

Una vez nos sentamos en los sillones de piel y él me diera mi café negro me miro seriamente

-¿que pasa Ikuto?-me pregunto

Suspire

-veras hace poco tuve una clienta nueva-le dije y este me indico que prosiguiera -pero ella no se me desconcierta-le dije sincero

-¿estas enamorado de ella?-me pregunto aun serio

No respondí, no sabia que decir

-no lo se-dije y este me miro

-tal vez lo mejor que debes de hacer es dejarla de ver Ikuto, nuestro único reglamento es no enamorarnos de nuestras clientas-me dijo él

-lo se Saito, se que aun si llegara a pasar algo con ella todo se destruiría-le dije

-¿y ella siente algo por ti?-me pregunta

-no lo se, ella es diferente, me desconcierta, no se lo que piensa-le respondo

-hablas como enamorado Ikuto-me dice el y suelto un suspiro

-tu sabes Saito que para el amor no tengo tiempo-le respondo

-en el amor no importa si no hay tiempo, solo se necesita dos personas y una atracción inevitable, aun cuando tratas de olvidar su rostro te sera imposible, aun cuando mas lo evites si hay amor tu vida cambia y esa persona te sera mas vital que el aire, lo necesitas mas que una droga-me respondió

Me levante del sillón

-lo mejor sera olvidarle, yo no tengo tiempo para eso-le dije

-piénsalo Ikuto, porque si te enamoraste de ella tu vida cambiara a partir de ahora-me dice y salgo de la casa

-gracias por el café Saito-le digo y este asiente

-mandale mis recuerdos a Yoru-kun-me dice y arranco la moto, llego a casa de Iwasaki-san, la mujer aun medio dormida me da el pase para entrar a su casa y cargo a mi dormido hermano, le doy otra vez las gracias y llego a mi casa, dejo a Yoru en su cama y me acuesto en la mía, los ojos ámbares de Amu están en mi cabeza, recuerdo el sabor de su cuerpo, su labios que saben a fresa y en un impulso toco mis labios

¿ estaré enamorado de ella? nunca me había enamorado pero si lo estaba,estaba jodido porque yo no le podía ofrecer nada a ella, yo era un gigolo, yo había estado en la cama de muchas mujeres, lo único que sabia hacer era esto y ella merecía mas tal vez lo mejor era dejarla de ver aun cuando mi cuerpo me pidiera verla, lo mejor para ella y para mi seria no vernos. Porque su vida y la mía eran diferentes y yo no quería que ella sufriera mas, ella merecía reír solo con eso me bastaba, con verla reír. Y entonces lo entendí estaba enamorado de Amu Hinamori, por primera vez en mi vida me he enamorado, de alguien a quien no le puedo ofrecer nada excepto mi cuerpo.

**Fin de Ikuto POV **

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas! este cap es corto porque los demas si estaran un poco larguitos, el dia de hoy me inspire en escribir ya que con este fic casi siempre me inspira para seguir escribiendo<strong>

**pero bueno la principal inspiracion que tuve es que hace 17 años vine a dar aqui al mundo, y pues para mi, mi auto regalo fue escribir para algún fanfic, espero que les haya gustado el cap, se que es medio cursi o tal vez no les guste, pero por muy extraño que se escuche a mi si me gusto o bueno tal vez es por lo que se que es lo que viene despues.**

**Muchisimas gracias por los review, siempre me inspiran en escribir y ya saben si tiene alguna idea comentenmela, tambien acepto canciones que para todos los fics siempre tengo una cancion especifica pero a este aun no le encuentro la suya**

**espero que pasen un feliz año y les doy un abrazo de oso panda**

**ATMD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no es mio si no de su creadora Peach Pit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 8 Cuando el placer ya no es suficiente<strong>

**Amu POV**

Había pasado un mes desde que lo vi y no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. _Vamos Amu, para él eres una mas; _pensé.

-Hinamori-sensei, ¿me brochas mis agujetas?-dijo Keita y le sonreí al pequeño rubio

-claro, pequeño-le dije y me agache para atarle las agujetas de sus pequeños tenis

Era extraño estar trabajando para un parvulario, pero el trabajo me empezaba a gustar, vi como una ves de sujetarle bien las agujetas el pequeño Keita se fue a jugar con los demás. Vi que el pequeño Yoru seguía solo, sentado en aquella banca. Yoru me recordaba a Ikuto pero luego me quite ese pensamiento, debía de dejar de pensar en él.

Fui hasta la banca donde estaba el pequeño y me quede frente a él

-¿paso algo Yoru-kun?-le pregunto y él negó, pero por su cara supe que si le pasaba algo

-Hinamori-sensei ¿es malo que papi y mami no estén vivos?-me pregunto y lo mire

-no ¿ sucedió algo?-volví a preguntar amablemente

-Kei-kun y sus amigos dicen que soy raro por que no tengo padres-dijo con la voz quebrada y vi que el pequeño tenia los ojos húmedos, me dio compasión y me agache para estar a su altura

-sabes Yoru-kun, yo no tengo a mi papá, él también esta en el cielo como los tuyos-le dije y él me miro con sus ojitos ámbar

-¿no lo extrañas?-me pregunto y yo asentí

-pero están aquí-le señale su corazón - y estoy segura que donde quieran que estén nos cuidan, por que te aman-le dije y el pequeño me sonrió, sonrisa que le devolví

-gracias Hinamori-sensei-me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y vi que se ruborizaba lo cual me causo gracia, y se fue corriendo a jugar con los demás.

Eso era lo bueno de mi trabajo, que de alguna manera u otra los niños te agradecían tu trabajo mas que en una oficina, ademas de que si era sincera le daban alegría a mi vida.

-wuau Amu-chi, ya tienes un enamorado-dijo Yaya y solté una carcajada

-y uno muy bonito-le seguí la corriente y ella también rió -nunca pensé que terminaría aquí-le dije a Yaya

-yo tampoco y mírame, aquí estoy-dijo ella -oye Amu-chi, Rima, Utau y yo queríamos ir a bailar el hoy ¿te apuntas?-dijo ella y yo asentí

-¿ irán los chicos?-le pregunte

-no, es noche de chicas-dijo ella

El timbre del fin del descanso se escucho y ambas nos fuimos a donde estaban nuestros grupos. Mañana seria el día del padre, por lo cual les di a cada niño sus tarjetas para sus papas, muchos empezaron a decir que harían la mas bonita de todas y yo solo asentía a sus comentarios

-Hinamori-sensei ¿puede venir?-me dijo Yuriko y me acerque a ella y a Yoru quienes compartían pupitre

-¿que paso Yuri-chan?-le pregunte amablemente

-es que Yoru-kun ni yo tenemos papá ¿a quien se la damos?-me dijo ella en voz bajita y los mire a ambos

El papá de Yuriko había dejado a su mamá hace un año según me había dicho la mamá de la infante y los padres de Yoru habían muerto según me dijeron y solo sabia que tenia un hermano, uno muy apuesto según la opinión de todas.

-¿por que no se la das a tu abuelito Yuri-chan? y tu Yoru por que no se la das a tu hermano-les sugerí y ambos sonrieron y se pusieron a pintar con crayones sus tarjetas. Escuhe un llanto y vi que Hanabi estaba llorando y me acerque a ella

-¿que paso Hanabi-chan?-le pregunte dulcemente y ella me abrazo y empezó a balbucear -sabes Hanabi-chan, no te entiendo lo que dices, respira-le dije y la niña empezo a hipar

-es..que...Kei-kun.. rompio mis crayones-dijo ella y los señalo

-Kei-kun, ven aqui de in mediato-le dije al pequeño quien al alzarle la voz también lloro

-yo...bua...ella dijo que el mio taba muy feo y se lo merecía-me dijo keita entre lagrimas

-ningún pretexto, Kei-kun pídele disculpas a Hanabi-chan y tu Hanabi haz lo mismo-les dije y aunque ninguno quería al final lo terminaron haciendo

El día estaba pasando normal, estar con niños de parvulario era muy divertido, agotador pues a veces me preguntaba de donde demonios sacaban tanta energía para seguir corriendo pero había algo en los niños que me gustaba y era su sinceridad, bien estaba el dicho que solo los niños y los borrachos decían la verdad y aun cuando mentían se les notaba que estaban mintiendo. Faltaba media hora para salir, por lo cual mientras ellos estaban en la siesta, me dispuse a grapar el recado en su mochila, la junta de padres me tenia de los nervios, en especial porque no sabia muy bien lo que haría. Termine de grapar el ultimo recado, y empece a despertarlos a todos, faltaban 5 minutos para salir y Yuriko empezó a llorar como siempre, pues no le gustaba que la despertaran, una vez organice a todos para que hicieran una fila y se fueran de la mano todos, el timbre sonó.

Ya había pasado una hora y Yoru era el ultimo niño que me faltaba de irse, lleve al pequeño al salón y mientras me puse a recoger lo que habían dejado tirado los niños, Yoru estaba tomándose un jugo que supe que había traído de su casa

-¿crees que Iwasaki-san se tarde?-le pregunte

-no se-me respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa y le sonreí

-¿siempre ha pasado esto?-le pregunte al pequeño pues a pesar de que mi turno se acabara dentro de 15 minutos, no me gustaba la idea de dejar a Yoru en recepción

-no, Iwasaki-obasama es pruntual-me dijo y me reí

-se dice puntual-le dije sonriendo y el pequeño se rió

-como se diga, sensei-me dijo -sensei, ¿le gustara a mi aniki mi tarjeta?-me pregunto él y yo asentí

-por supuesto, que le gustara-asegure y el asintió sonriendo

-Hinamori-san, ya llegaron por Yoru-dijo la recepcionista quien estaba de sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿quien vino por él?-le pregunte

-su hermano-dijo ella y su sonrisa se ensancho mas, voltee a ver a Yoru quien estaba impaciente por irse, lo tome de la mano y caminamos o mas bien trotamos hasta la salida. Estaba dispuesta a hablar con el hermano de Yoru, porque Yoru estaba teniendo problemas de aprendizaje pues aunque sabia colorear y era callado,no sabia ni leer ni escribir, pero me quede helada al ver a Ikuto ahí parado, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que Yoru lo abrazo diciéndole oni-chan.

_¡Que me jodieran los espartanos!._

-oni-chan ,ella es Hinamori-sensei ¿verdad que es muy bonita?-le dijo Yoru a Ikuto y este me miro, supongo que él estaba igual de sorprendido que yo. Trate de comportarme y olvidarme de quien era él en ese momento y lo que había pasado entre nosotros e hice una reverencia

-es un gusto, conocerlo Tsukiyomi-san, soy Hinamori Amu, la nueva maestra de Yoru en este año escolar, me gustaría que estuviera presente en la junta de padres que sera el proximo lunes, para poder hablar del rendimiento académico de Yoru-kun y otros puntos a tratar-le dije y este asintió mientras me miraba con una sonrisa burlona

-sera un _placer_, señorita Hinamori-me dijo, dándole un enfoque a la palabra placer

-de cualquier manera, Yoru-kun lleva en su mochila un recado para que se entere mejor la hora y sera un gusto tenerlo aquí junto a los demás padres de familia-le dije y este asintió -nos vemos el lunes Yoru-le dije y este sonrió

-si, nos vemos el lunes sensei-dijo el pequeño y le sonreí

-nos vemos, Hinamori-san-dijo Ikuto y lo mire, solo por unos segundos y mire a otro lado.

Él era el hermano de mi alumno, pensé. Pero también el hombre que se llevo mi virginidad, dijo una voz traicionera, una vez vi que se fueron, me fui directo a mi salón.

-¿verdad, que Ikuto-san es muy guapo?-dijo Yaya sentada en mi escritorio.

-es el hermano de mi alumno, y no es tan guapo-mentí

-¿pero que dices Amu-chi? medio personal femenino de aquí esta a los pies por él y la otra ya esta casada-me dijo ella

-y yo te recuerdo que tienes a Kairi, Yaya-le dije y esta sonrió

-yo amo a Kairi, Amu-chi, pero aun así admito que esta muy guapo-dijo Yaya y sonreí

-me pregunto cuanto pagaría Kairi por escuchar esta conversación, Yaya-le dije y lanzo una carcajada

-de seguro todo lo que tiene, pero en fin ¿ni siquiera un poquito te gusto?-me pregunto ella y rodee los ojos

-Yaya, es el único familiar de mi alumno, ademas ¿por que tanto el interés? me recuerdas a mi madre, tratando de emparejarme con cualquiera del genero masculino que se le ocurra-le dije y esta negó la cabeza

-no, pretendo emparejarte con nadie que tu no quieras, Amu-chi, solo es una ayuda, quien sabe a lo mejor encuentras a tu media naranja en ese hombre, cuyo nombre se parece al tipo con quien lo hiciste por primera vez ¿no eran la misma persona?-pregunto ella y casi palidezco. Es que acaso el día de hoy la vida se propuso en joderme

-claro que no Yaya, ademas ¿media naranja? no sabía que esa palabra aun existiera, después de todo lo único que veo en este mundo son patanes-le conteste sincera

-no, ahí te equivocas Amu-chi, no todos los hombres son patanes-dijo Yaya

-bueno, eso lo admito, pero por favor Yaya cambiemos de tema, no voy a ponerme a discutir de los hombres buenos que aun quedan en la vida, mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿que haces tu en la junta de padres? nunca he hecho esto en mi vida y me aterra hacer algo mal-le dije y esta cambio de su típica mirada sonriente a una mas seria

-pues mira primero comienzas presentándote, ¿te acuerdas de el boletín que nos dieron en administración para que los padres supieran cuando es la kermes? bueno ese se lo entregas, dices lo que vas trabajar durante todo lo qe queda de este ciclo, trata de mostrarte sonriente y atenta a todo lo que digan, es un jodido estres con eso pero a los padres y a los niños les encanta- me dijo ella y asentí-bueno eso es todo Amu-chi, no dejes que te comen viva-me dijo Yaya y sonreí

-ni me recuerdes eso, lo malo es que es lunes-le dije y esta sonrió

-ya veras que no tardaras en acoplarte-me dijo Yaya y me guiño el ojo derecho y sonreí

-oye Yaya ¿a donde iremos esta noche?-le pregunte y esta sonrió

-a un bar, no me acuerdo del nombre pero dijo Utau que se pone fenomenal, ya sabes tipos guapos y buena música-me dijo ella y yo asentí

-y ¿a que hora?-le pregunte

-pues como a las 8-me dijo ella y yo asentí

-oye guapa, ¿quieres bailar?-escuche una voz masculina, vi que Utau estaba sonrojada pero no por el tipo que le estaba pidiendo bailar con él, si no porque Utau estaba pasada de copas

-claro, porque no-le respondió mi amiga y se paro para ir a bailar con él

-en serio Amu-chan ¿no tomaras ningún trago?-pregunto Rima

-no, hoy no tengo ganas de tomar-le dije

-eso es extraño-dijo Lulú

-¿como que extraño? no es como si estuviera embarazada Lulú-le dije en broma

-¿no me digas que con tu chico misterioso, decidiste llegar a otro punto?-pregunto Yaya y reí

-claro que es mentira Yaya, no estoy embarazada pero creo que no tengo ganas de tomar hoy-le dije y esta asintió. Utau regreso

-¿porque regresaste tan rápido?-le pregunto Rima

-ese idiota me quería tocar el trasero, creo que una patada en los huevos le debe calmar su asquerosa erección-dijo ella y no contuve una carcajada. Sentí que mi pantalón vibraba y me saque el móvil del pantalón me quede en shock cuando vi que era Ikuto quien llamaba.

Me fui casi corriendo a la salida, pues la música estaba muy fuerte en el bar y conteste

-¿necesita algo, Tsukiyomi-san?-le dije una vez conteste

-¿ así que seria, Amu? con las ganas que me dan de darte unas buenas nalgadas-dijo Ikuto y me ruborice

-me temo que si no tiene nada mas interesante de que hablar, tendré que colgarle-le dije

-estoy en tu casa-me dijo Ikuto y casi por un momento me latió muy fuerte el corazón

-no estoy en mi casa-le dije

-¿en donde estas?-pregunto él

-estoy teniendo una cita-mentí

Un segundo y volvió a hablar

-pues déjalo-me dijo él

-no todo mi mundo gira alrededor de ti, Tsukiyomi-le espete molesta

-pues el mio si, así que déjalo quiero hablar contigo-dijo él

-ya te dije...-iba a decir

-¿en que lugar estas?-dijo

-eso no te importa-respondí

-por supuesto que me importa, joder Amu quiero hablar contigo-dijo él, no evite morderme los labios

-iré en 20 minutos-le dije y colgué

¿Hablar? ¿ después de cuando? ¿ después de su desaparición por un mes sin una llamada?

-chicas me tengo que ir-les dije entre grito a mis amigas

-uyyy Romeo ya le llamo-grito Yaya y todas se rieron

-mas bien llamo Don Juan-respondí y todas me miraron con una interrogación -sera mejor que luego les platique-me despedí de todas y tome un taxi

¿que se pensaba Ikuto, que con tan solo un _No olvidare esta noche _me iba a tener contenta y no preguntar nada sobre su desaparición sin justificación? eso tal vez le pasaba con sus clientas conmigo no

_pero eres una clienta mas-me respondió mi mente_

Y fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera en la cara, ¿no es como si él se hubiera enamorado de mi? ja ¿amor? lo único que había visto en mi vida era la atracción e incluso la pasión pero el amor era una palabra que pensaba que debían de sacar del diccionario.

-señorita hemos llegado-me dijo el taxista sacándome de mis pensamientos

-lo siento, aquí esta-le di el dinero de la tarifa y salí del coche diciéndole gracias

Pero se me corto el aliento cuando lo vi a él, esperándome en una moto hermosa y eso que créanme que no me gustan las motos. Casi creo que escuchaba el viento rozar nuestro rostro tal como dorama barato.

-vamos adentro-le dije y saque las llaves de mi bolso para entrar al cuarto, demorándome mas de lo normal por los constantes temblores que tenia en mis manos.

Cuando entramos, literalmente corrí hacia la cocina y prendí la tetera. Saque de un cajón un cigarrillo y lo prendí. Joder estaba nerviosa que sentía que de un momento a otro me caería. Le di una bocanada al cigarro.

-no pensé que fumaras-me dijo él y sin mi permiso me agarro el cigarro y se lo llevo a sus labios

-un asqueroso habito que tome en la universidad-le respondí y agarre el cigarro de su mano y me lo lleve a los labios -¿a que has venido Ikuto?-pregunte sin rodeos

Le pase el cigarro y él le dio una bocanada

-no se-me dijo

Sin querer una sonrisa se me escapo de los labios

-eso es una estúpida respuesta de adolescente, dime la verdad-le dije

-no te estoy mintiendo-dijo él

-¿funciona esa técnica con tus clientas?-le pregunte con sarcasmo

-no, porque no es como si anduviera buscándolas-me dijo él

-no te creo-le respondí y escuche como la tetera hacia el ruidito que indicaba que el agua ya estaba hervida

Apague el fuego de la estufa y serví el agua en ambas tazas

-no espero que me creas-me respondió él y deje de servir para mirarlo

-entonces ¿que haces aquí?-volví a preguntar

-quería verte-me respondió

Aun cuando mi corazón latía aceleradamente casi al punto de darme un paro cardíaco, me repetía una y otra vez que era la técnica que aplicaba con sus clientas, para evitar problemas pero una parte de mi quería creerle porque yo a él le...NO, no podía decir eso no tan rápido,no podía decir esas palabras tan a la ligera no porque él era un gigolo si no porque si yo las decía seria como aceptarlo y ese sentimiento era un peligro a lado de él. Seria una mas en su lista de tal vez de muchas.

-¿tu me extrañaste?-me pregunto él y apago el cigarrillo

-no-le mentí

-no te creo-me dijo él en el oído

-no soy tu-le respondí

-yo no te estoy mintiendo-me dijo él y sentí un temblor al sentir sus labios en mi cuello

-conmigo no funcionan tus frases de gigolo, con tus otras clientas si pero conmigo no-le dije

-yo no le he dicho a nadie, lo que te digo a ti-me dijo él

-lo siento pero no puedo creerte-le respondí

-entonces déjame demostrarte-me dijo y metió una mano en mi blusa y acaricio mi seno derecho.

Le tome su mano y la aleje

-no soy una gata en celo, tampoco soy una desesperada en busca de amor, así que deja eso-le dije y lo mire a los ojos

Escuche como él lanzaba un gruñido

-¿que te hice?-me dijo él

Me aparte de él

-¿Que qué me hiciste? ¿no se te puede ocurrir en esa cabecita tuya que no hablarme por un mes y sin dar señales de vida es suficiente para enojarme? ¿crees que una nota como la que dejaste me tendría esperándote con los brazos abiertos? Reacciona Ikuto, no tengo 15 ni 20 para andarme con ilusiones baratas de niña tonta, tengo 31 puede que sea toda una solterona pero no soy una mujer estúpida que ante cualquier caricia se le olvida pensar con la cabeza-le grite

-no entiendo a lo que quieres llegar-me dijo él

-que quiero una relación con alguien, por si no te has dado cuenta esto ya termino desde el momento en que desapareciste y desde el momento en que me di cuenta que no soy mas que una clienta mas en tu vida-le respondí

-tu no eres una clienta-me respondió él

-¿ah no? entonces dime ¿que soy para ti?-le pregunte

Y un silencio se hizo presente

-por favor vete de mi casa-le dije

-Amu yo...-dijo pero luego se quedo callado

-vete, por favor-le pedí

-te extraño, joder Amu te extraño todo el tiempo-lo sentí acercarse a mi y me aleje pero él me detuvo y me apego a su cuerpo -extraño tu olor, extraño el sabor de tu cuerpo, extraño tu voz, te extraño entera-me dijo muy cerca sintiendo su aliento amentoladdo con un toque de nicotina

-¿porque no te vas con un de tus clientas y les dices todo lo que me estas diciendo a mi y me dejas en paz?-dije con voz temblorosa

_¡Por favor Dios que no llore, no por favor no dejes que me tan patética!-pedí por dentro_

-porque ninguna me importa mas que tu-me dijo

Lo mire a los ojos, aquellos ojos zafiros que me miraban intensamente y me beso con lentitud, casi acariciando mi boca con su lengua, cortándome el aliento con tanta pasión que sentía un toque eléctrico en cada parte de mi ser y nos separamos ante la falta de aire

-quiero creer cada una de tus palabras, quisiera olvidarme de todo por un momento-le dije

-entonces déjame hacerte olvidar-me dijo y cada vez acortando la poca distancia que nos separaban

-¿y luego que?-le pregunte

-no habrá flores en la mañana, ni tampoco te quiero a cada hora si eso es lo que buscabas-me dijo él

Y fue como si algo se rompiera en mi interior

-¿solo follar y nada mas?-pregunte y él no respondió

Me aleje de su agarre

-entonces no quiero nada contigo, vete por favor-le dije

Vi que él abría sus ojos completamente casi como si estuviera en shock, y alejo su mano de mi brazo lentamente y salio de mi apartamento cerrando la puerta de fuerte portazo

Cuando quise agarrar la taza del café las fuerzas me fallaron y tire la taza al suelo, escuchando como la taza se rompía en pedazos y un poco de agua caliente había salpicado en mi pie, pero el dolor de la quemadura no dolía tanto como aquel del estúpido corazón mio, para cuando me di cuenta mi rostro estaba empapado de lagrimas.

Porque yo a él le amaba, pero él no podía dar aquello que yo buscaba

**Fin de Amu POV**

**Dramatico, ¿no creen? sabia que ver tanta pelicula de las princesas dejaban un toque de drama queen en nosotras, espero que les haya gustado el cap, a las que esperan un lemon en el otro cap habra, la verdad me inspire en escribir porque mi hermana esta leyendo este fic y me dice a cada rato actualiza, ademas de que como siempre he dicho de todos mis fics este es el que mas se me facilita escribir, perdonen la tardanza no se si les he comentado pero mi examen de admision a la uni esta tan cerca y todo el papeleo que aun no he hecho pues pronto se acerca, ademas de que las tareas y el estupido juego de corazon de melon no me ha dado chance ni inspiracion en escrbir.**

**Gracias a todos los reviews que me han dejado, espero que sigan continuando esta historia que falta poco para su fin, la historia no es muy larga, no quiero ser tan drama queen en esta historia pues la quise hacer lo mas apegada (un poco) con la realidad y la verdad como se habran dado cuenta esta pareja tiene problemas con los que estoy segura que le habra pasado a un prostituto-una clienta.**

**Un abrazo de oso panda**

**ATMD**

**Nos leemos chicas :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no a su creadora Peach-Pit**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9. Y de repente apareciste tu...<strong>

**Ikuto POV**

Un grito salio de mi pecho cuando salí del departamento de ella. Me sentía dolido, me sentía furioso pero sobre todo confundido. ¿Quien entendía a las mujeres? mas bien dicho ¿Quien entendía a Amu Hinamori?. Necesitaba sacarla de mi cabeza, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y sin darme cuenta, me fui a casa de Saito.

Toque como desesperado y él me abrió la puerta, lo mire y no hubo palabras, él entendió que estaba confundido.

-pasa, te serviré un trago-me dijo él y entre.

Fuimos a la barra de tragos que tenia en su casa, un hombre rubio apareció después, vestía un kimono, su nombre es Raito Yuu, él es la pareja de mi jefe.

-Nunca pensé vivir este momento, ¿quien es la afortunada?-pregunto Raito

-cállate Yuu, ten Ikuto-me dijo Saito

Sin decir nada me tome el vaso de un solo trago, le tendí el vaso para que me sirviera otro.

-no entiendo a las mujeres-dije después de tomar el segundo trago

-amen-dijo Raito y Saito se le quedo mirando furiosamente y le tendí el vaso a Saito para que me sirviera mas.

-imagínate, un día ella me llama para pedir a un prostituto, le doy un prostituto, pasa el tiempo y ya no soy su prostituto si no su gigolo, cuando le pido una relación sin formalidades ella me manda al carajo, cuando le expreso que es importante en mi vida ella me manda al carajo y piensa que nada mas la quiero para coger, cuando le digo que no soy ese tipo de hombre que le dará rosas todos los días ni le dirá te quiero en la mañana, ¿sabes lo que hace? yo te diré colega, te grita que te largues de tu vida, y realmente no se ni que carajos estoy diciendo, no se que es lo que debo de decirle, pero ella me importa, joder lo hace, por su maldita culpa no puedo dormir mas, por su maldita culpa estoy perdiendo mi empleo pero por su maldita culpa ya no puedo acostarme con otra mujer, por su maldita culpa soy un impotente porque joder no tengo ninguna erección con otra que no sea ella, y por su maldita culpa se lo que es amar a una mujer que no sea mi madre-le dije y hubo un silencio sepulcral me tome el cuarto vaso de un solo trago

-te dije que tenias que alejarte de ella, Ikuto-dijo Saito

-lo se Saito, lo se maldita sea, pero no pude, yo... yo la amo-le dije y fue como aceptar mi sentencia de muerte

-creo que necesitas tomarte vacaciones-dijo Raito

-ya se las di Yuu-dijo Saito

-no las necesito, solo pensare en ellas cada día-le dije

- ¿y porque no le dices a ella que la amas?-pregunto Raito

-¿que mujer preferiría a un gigolo que a un hombre serio con una profesión y todas esas cosas que le gustan a las mujeres?-le dije

-ella-dijo Saito

-no, ella no me ama-le dije

-claro que lo hace, tu mismo lo dijiste, ella quiere algo mas pero ella piensa que tu solo estas jugando con su sentimientos-dijo Saito

-yo nunca jugaría con sus sentimientos-dije indignado

-pues eso le haces pensar, ustedes ya no son niños Ikuto, no tienen ni 15 ni 20 años para ser unos inexpertos, ustedes conocen lo que una relación seria conlleva, ademas si tanto te avergüenza tu profesión tienes la libre oportunidad de dejarla, yo no te obligue a entrar aquí ni tampoco te obligo a permanecer a este trabajo-dijo Saito

-sabes que no puedo dejar este trabajo, Yoru depende de mi, tu sabes bien que quiero lo mejor para Yoru, Saito-le dije

-pero tienes ahorros, ahorros que si deseas pueden vivir modestamente sin necesidad de trabajar-me dijo Saito

-pero son para la universidad de Yoru, para su apartamento, para si algún día llega irse a América-proteste

-Ikuto ¿nunca pensaste dejar de ser gigolo? tiene muchos ahorros Ikuto, tal vez si buscas otro trabajo, eres muy inteligente, siempre lo fuiste, tal vez es hora que dejes de pensar en tu hermano y pensar en ti, estoy seguro de que aun tienes tiempo de estudiar, aprendiste ingles, tal vez puedas retomarlo, es verdad que te extrañare como trabajador, pero te lo digo como amigo, Ikuto tu tienes la oportunidad de ser mejor-me dijo Saito

-Vamos Saito, ¿estudiar? tengo 31 años, ¿que haré en medio de tanto niñito consentido? mi tiempo de estudiar se fue hace años-le dije

-ahí estas mal Ikuto, siempre pensaste de tu vida un martirio, pero es tiempo de que abras lo ojos y perdóname lo que te diré pero si estas así es porque quieres, si yo amara a una persona nunca la dejaría ir, si tanto me avergüenza como soy pues cambio para ser digno de ella pero sobre todo lo haría por mi mismo, siempre te has merecido mas de lo que tienes y si no tienes en algún momento dinero para que tu hermano se vaya a estudiar América, él comprenderá pero no puedes darle el cielo y las estrellas a ese niño porque a ti no te las dieron, reacciona Ikuto y haz algo por ti-me dijo Saito

-¿y ella?-pregunte

-ella te ama, no se si se haya dado cuenta o no pero ella lo hace, si es cierto que la amas, lucha por ella-me dijo él

Solté un suspiro y tome otro trago

-el amor apesta-le dije y ambos se rieron

-tu no te tuviste que enfrentar contra el mundo, tampoco batallaste para que te dieran los papeles de adopción, ni tampoco enfrentas las miradas de asco de alguna gente cuando vas tomado de la mano con tu pareja-me dijo Raito

-touche-le dije

-y ¿que es lo que harás?-pregunto Saito

-tal vez tengas razón Saito, veré si puedo matricularme en la universidad, después de todo creo que se acercan las fechas de inscripción-dije

-sabes que cuentas con nosotros, tanto económicamente como moralmente, tus clientas te extrañaran-me dijo Saito

-le quiero demostrar a ella, que vale la pena cambiar mi vida por ella-le dije

Voltee a ver a ambos y vi que me miraban con una sonrisa.

-por cierto Raito necesito tu ayuda para...-empece a decir

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

**Amu POV**

Es curioso que las mujeres vean películas románticas cuando están deprimidas, pues bien yo me la había agarrado ese fin de semana para ver películas de princesas, las vi todas, desde la cenicienta hasta encantada, llore mucho con la sirenita porque me recordaba cuando la vi en el cine, llore con la de enredados cuando ambos estaban en el bote, llore con la de la bella durmiente cuando bailaban el vals al final, llore con la de la princesa y el sapo dos veces la primero fue cuando se murió Ray y cuando ambos bailaban juntos al final pero con la que mas me sentí identificada fue con Bella, yo era la típica chiquilla que estaba con un libro en la mano, yo también deseaba conocer a alguien así una bestia por fuera y por dentro el ser mas hermoso que hubiera conocido en el mundo, solo que con esa descripción a mi mente se vino su rostro, me dolía el pie por la cortada que había tenido ese día. Literalmente era una zombie, no contestaba llamadas, a mi lado tenia un gran bote con nieve de chocolate y con un paquete de kleenex, es curioso porque Utau tenia la tendencia a ver la de el diario de bridget jones cuando estaba deprimida, Yaya tenia la tendencia de ver cuando harry conoció a sally, Rima el diario de una pasión, Lulu la de Orgullo y Prejuicio y mi hermana Ami veía la de Amelie, en cambio yo cantaba a todo pulmón con Megara "No hablare de mi amor". Pero mi estado zombie termino el domingo cuando Utau literalmente golpeo mi puerta y amenazo con llamar a la policía si no le abría.

-estas de la mierda-fue su saludo

-¿que mierda quieres Utau?-conteste malhumorada y volví a a poner play a la película de Mulan

-estas deprimida-afirmo Utau

-buen punto Sherlock-le dije con sarcasmo

-¿que te hizo ese imbécil Amu?-dijo Utau y le puso stop a la película

Mire el contenedor de mi nieve y sin querer otra vez termine llorando. Fue así que que le platique toda la historia a Utau desde como me había emborrachado y había llamado a los servicios de Ikuto, le platique todo de él desde como era él hasta el gran secreto de Ikuto.

-¿dime lo amas?-me pregunto ella

-ha sido al único hombre al que he amado-le dije

-¿que planeas hacer?-me pregunto ella

-no lo se Utau-le dije

Hubo un silencio

-sea lo que sea que hagas Amu sabes que cuentas conmigo-me dijo ella y sonrió

-lo se, gracias Utau-le dije

-¿no quieres salir a bailar? conozco una antro genial Amu, tal vez te logre despejar a ese imbécil de tu cabeza y a lo mejor encuentras a tu media naranja-me dijo ella

-no Utau, agradezco tus ganas de quitarme esto pero estoy bien asi-le dije

-bueno, pero...-iba a decir pero su celular vibro

_-¿que paso marica?-pregunto Utau y no evite sonreír olvide decir que Utau y Kukai tenían una forma muy singular de decirse apelativos "cariñosos"_

_-¿como mierdas paso eso? dile a tu entrenador que se cuide ese trasero porque le voy a enterrar mi tacón de 15 cm en el culo, es mas buscare un cuchillo de plástico para que no tenga descendencia el muy imbécil pero ¿tu estas bien kukai?-pregunto ella preocupada_

_Eso no sonaba bien_

_-ok, voy para allá Kukai, te amo-le dijo ella y __colgó_

-¿que paso?-pregunte

-Kukai tuvo una fractura en el pie y pues que tiene que estar sin actividad física por un mes, ay mi pobre mariquita la tendrá muy difícil este mes, todo por ese estúpido entrenador, no sabe ni como dirigir bien-dijo ella

-¿pero esta bien?-pregunte

-si, deprimido porque no jugara este mes pero bien-dijo ella -lo siento Amu, creo que no podre acompañarte tengo que ir por Kukai y luego por su auto,pero prométeme que dejaras de ver todas esas películas de mierda, es mas te comprare un consolador que sea del tamaño de la verga de un negro para que te duela al caminar pero que te quite la manía de ver estas películas de mierda, o mejor te comprare los calzones-empezó ella a decir

-no Utau, nada de penes con tamaño de afroamericanos, nada de calzones vibradores, nada que sea sexual quiero, quiero sinceramente Utau estar sola, no quiero pensar en nada que sea del amor, de todas esas bobadas televisivas, es mas ni quiero saber ahora como me llamo, solo quiero comer mi peso en chatarra, recordar mis tiempos de niña, no se pero no quiero nada de eso-le dije

-esta bien-dijo ella con un suspiro y me abrazo -sabes que aquí estoy para lo que necesites, no importa que sean las 3 de las mañana si necesitas algo llámame, aunque si no contesto no te molestes pero ahora que lo pienso disfrutare este mes para tener horas sexys con Kukai, de cualquier modo ya sabes si te portas mal invítame-me dijo ella y sonreí

-gracias-le dije

-bueno ya me voy, adiós Amu-me dijo ella y se fue

Cerré la puerta y puse play a la película. Una vez acabe de ver Mulan me levante para cambiar de película, pero escuche un golpe en la puerta. Pensé que a Utau se le había olvidado algo y fui a abrir

-¿que se te olvido esta vez...-iba a decir pero me quede en shock cuando vi a Yoru en mi puerta -Yoru-kun ¿que haces por aquí?-pregunte al pequeño que tenia un ramo grande de rosas azules

-sensei, es de parte de mi hermano-me dijo y me tendió el ramo

Estaba dispuesta a tirar ese ramo a la basura pero el pequeño se me quedo mirando

-yo...este gracias Yoru-kun pero le dije a tu..-iba a decir

-espere sensei no me deja terminar, salga afuera por favor-me pidió el pequeño, pero antes de que me negara el pequeño tomo mi mano y pude ver a Ikuto con ¿una banda escolar? ¿que mierda pretendía?

-Amu Hinamori, esto va para ti nena-dijo él en voz alta y de repente la banda empezó a tocar

No podía ser cierto, no...debía ser un extraño sueño, me talle los ojos, Ikuto estaba cantando ¿ Can´t take my eyes off you como Heath Ledger? Sin querer evitarlo me puse a reír a carcajadas viéndolo cantar, aunque no cantaba nada mal, pero aun así era gracioso. Sentía como el corazón me latía sin parar tanto que me podía ar un paro cardíaco y a la vez en todas mis carcajadas empece a llorar, pero por primera vez en la vida de la felicidad, estaba segura de que me veía terriblemente asquerosa, con mi pequeño short negro con la blusa negra de tirantes que utilizaba de pijama, con mi cabello rosa agarrado en una pinza de cabello, pero por primera vez me sentía como en mujer bonita, porque el que Ikuto estuviera cantando a todo pulmón I love you baby a cada momento me hacia sentir que cada palabra de esa canción era cierta, aun cuando mis vecinos habían salido al escuchar tremendo ruido, aun cuando la gente que pasaba de lado de Ikuto se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa y pensara que era un estúpido, por primera vez me había demostrado que si, era un estúpido, pero era un estúpido enamorado y lo mejor de todo un estúpido enamorado de mi. De una mujer solterona de 31 años, gorda, desaliñada, totalmente inexperta en el amor, con traumas, alguien de belleza estándar y en fin la lista sigue de defectos. Pero al parecer había encontrado a alguien que había encontrado mis virtudes.

-Te amo Amu-grito Ikuto al terminar la canción

_"Si amas algo hija, jamas lo dejes ir" casi pude escuchar la frase de mi padre en mi cabeza_

-Ikuto Tsukiyomi,no se cocinar, me quejo por todo y soy muy llorona, tampoco tengo un cuerpo 90-60-90 y sobre todo soy totalmente pobre, pero te amo ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-le pregunte con un grito y hubo un silencio, un silencio que se rompió con una carcajada de Ikuto

-eso lo iba a decir yo, pero SI, si acepto casarme contigo nena-me grito él y casi me sentí como en las novelas de Colombia o México, porque los de la banda se pusieron aplaudirnos, incluso Yoru quien estaba a mi lado tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, si,por primera vez me sentí como en las novelas rosas que usualmente me la pasaba carcajeándome de ellas diciendo lo babosas que eran, y por primera vez en mi vida,cuando vi a Ikuto a mi lado, mirándome con una sonrisa quise hacer lo que en que en Mujer bonita pasaba, como Julia Roberts hacia, bese a Ikuto y no me importo que mis vecinos estuvieran viéndonos, en que una banda escolar nos miraba, ni que su hermano menor al cual yo impartía clase como su maestra me estaba mirando, tampoco me importo que hace unos minutos le había pedido matrimonio a él, en vez de al revés, tampoco me importo ese fino detalle que hacia tan poco tiempo nos conocíamos, pero por primera vez en mi vida no quise pensar si no vivir el momento, no sabia que era lo que podía pasar en un futuro, tampoco me importaba, pero sea lo que sea sabia que quería levantarme al lado de este hombre durante toda mi vida, quería amar a su hermano como él lo hacia, quería comprenderlo, porque ya lo amaba con todo y sus defectos y él me había demostrado que me amaba con todo y mis defectos.

-¿estas segura que quieres casarte conmigo? porque seré un dolor de espalda todo el tiempo-me dijo él cuando nos separamos y sonreí

-eso significa ¿que Hinamori-sensei vivirá con nosotros aniki?-pregunto Yoru y reí

-si Yoru-kun viviré en tu casa y te haré comer verduras y todas esas cosas feas que a los niños no les gusta-le dije bromeando y el pequeño puso una mueca a lo que no evite abrazarlo -¿aceptaras que viva en tu casa, Yoru-kun?-le pregunte al pequeño y él me sonrió

-claro que si sensei, tu seras como mi mamá-me dijo el pequeño y sonreí

-seré tu nueva hermana-le dije y él sonrió

Sentí la mano de Ikuto en mi cintura

-definitivamente mis horas favoritas ahora serán en la noche-me dijo Ikuto en el oído y no evite sonrojarme

-Ikuto eres un pervertido-le dije en el oído y este soltó una carcajada

-si, pero soy tu pervertido-me dijo él y reí

-¿de que hablan aniki?-pregunto Yoru y nos miramos y sin querer soltamos una carcajada

Si, definitivamente a partir de ahora las cosas serian mas interesantes,

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de Amu POV<strong>

**Hola, hola ¿como están chicas? como siempre digo mil disculpas por la demora, peor no se asusten este no es el fin del fanfic, FALTA EL EPILOGO y se termina esta historia. Como dije esta historia no iba a ser larga. Esperense al epilogo que seguramente se moriran del paro cardiaco con el LEMON que viene bien cargado. por cierto ¿les gusto el cap?.**

**Muchisimas gracias a: **ela9999, amutolove100, andrea,alice bezarius echizen 4, KIYOMI-NEKO, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, , vanesa Tsukiyomi, diamante25, Bloody-chii, barbiea1000, Hoshina Minami, Kiriha-chan, a los anonimos a todos lo que leen esta historia es un honor para mi que lean esta historia que ya esta a punto de acabar.

Un abrazo de parte mia y bueno no puedo confirmar cuando publicare el epilogo pero se que ya estoy en manos a la obra. Los quiero mucho. Y nos leemos.

Atte: ATMD


End file.
